Celle qui voyait tout, mais que l'on n'avait pas vue
by kingaaa
Summary: Histoire centrée sur Tomoyo, amie fidèle, confidente. Elle est celle qui voit tout, mais dont on ne remarque pas forcément les tracas. Entre retours, secrets, amour et amitié, quelque chose au loin se meurt... est-ce, elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Se revoir**

Elle voyait tout.

Elle était capable de tout observer, d'analyser les choses dans les moindres détails, de contempler tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Elle avait ce regard. Le regard impatient, curieux et attentif. Elle détenait cet œil fragile et, en même temps, si persévérant. Ses pupilles guettaient le monde et ses habitants continuellement et avec de plus en plus d'attention à chaque fois.

De longs cheveux soyeux se balançant dans la brise légère de ce mois de printemps se tenaient, ainsi, au coin de la rue. Une chevelure qui renfermait une couleur bleutée aux reflets mystérieux et aux aspects frivoles. Une teinte neigeuse figurait sur le visage de cette personne qui voyait tout. Des traits sérieux et pourtant accueillants qui la rendaient fragile et pure aux yeux du monde. Un regard convoité par les abysses même semblait y plonger chacun qui le regardait.

Qu'attendait cette fille depuis un bon moment déjà ?

Ne se laissant pas du tout distraire par le temps qui s'écoulait, elle continua son activité. Une de ses mains tenait un caméscope, tandis que l'autre, portait un petit sac à mains en harmonie avec sa tenue ensoleillée. L'adolescente filmait les gens qui passaient près d'elle, désireuse de pouvoir, de cette façon, oublier l'ennui qui commençait à la gagner. Cependant, son activité ne passa pas inaperçue. En effet, les gens marchant dans la rue commencèrent à la regarder étrangement ils n'avaient, sans doute, pas l'habitude de se laisser filmer ainsi, sans raison, par une jeune femme ayant l'air pourtant adulte.

Le sourire aux lèvres, caméra à la main, la jeune femme n'arrêta pas de contempler les horizons de derrière son écran. Rien au monde ne semblait lui faire autant plaisir que de regarder à travers ce petit objet. Elle semblait enregistrer chaque mouvement, parvenir à figer chaque geste effectué, à intercepter chaque instant. C'était comme si les secondes étaient précieuses à ses yeux. Comme si elles possédaient une valeur telle que les autres n'étaient pas à même de comprendre. C'était un peu comme si, elle aspirait à arrêter le temps, mais, en même temps, prenait plaisir à le voir s'écouler si vite. Tout n'était que contradiction chez cette fille, apparemment...

\- Tomoyo !

La dite Tomoyo stoppa alors toute action, tout enregistrement et se retourna vers ce qui déambulait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Elle sourit chaleureusement en constatant le visage désolé et essoufflé de son amie. Son âme se sentit apaisée en la voyant tout d'un coup.

\- Pardon, je suis encore en retard !

La retardataire s'excusait perpétuellement sans savoir que son amie, ainsi que leur entourage, étaient habitués à son manque de ponctualité. Tomoyo sourit de plus belle en repensant à la naïveté de la jeune magicienne.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne t'ai pas attendue très longtemps.

Un sourire réconfortant apparut sur la frimousse de Tomoyo. Elle n'était jamais en colère contre sa cousine, son amie d'enfance, son idole aussi. En somme, une personne formidable selon elle. Comment résister face à un visage si enfantin et pourtant, téméraire ? Comment faire face à des yeux au vert aussi intense et pétillant ? A ce visage timide et généreux ? A cette coiffure quelque peu spéciale dont deux mèches miel dépassaient un peu la longueur normale ? Comment ?

\- Mais, on va être en retard pour venir les chercher, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'avais prévu que tu serais en retard. Ne t'en fais pas, on a encore le temps.

Sakura ne savait pas comment le prendre. Sa réputation de retardataire ne s'arrangeait pas beaucoup, sa meilleure amie avait prédit et avait contre-attaqué d'une façon si soudaine. Elle fit ses fameux des yeux de merlan frit en réalisant cet état des faits.

\- Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

Tomoyo s'approcha et entraîna la chasseuse de cartes par le bras tout en rigolant gaiement.

\- C'est par ce que je te connais par cœur, ma Sakura. Allez viens, sinon on sera vraiment en retard.

Se laissant faire, la jeune Kinomoto marchait avec sa meilleure amie vers l'aéroport de Tokyo.

* * *

_« Passagers du vol 45 en destination de… »_

Tous ces appels résonnaient dans l'énorme pièce qui accueillait l'arrivée des passagers. De nombreux gens fatigués, heureux d'être arrivés, passaient à côté des deux jeunes filles qui semblaient attendre quelqu'un. L'une d'entre elles souriait tout en filmant son amie excitée et impatiente de revoir celui qu'elle attendait.

Après un temps, Tomoyo remarqua un homme de leur âge aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux de cette même couleur apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il avait une allure calme et sérieuse, mais souriait tout de même en constatant qu'on était venu à sa rencontre.

\- Shaolan !

Sakura ne se fit pas prier, elle sauta dans les bras du garçon à l'instant où elle l'aperçut. Elle avait couru à en perdre haleine, avait inconsciemment peur d'avoir rêvé et que cette rencontre n'était qu'illusion; matérialisation de son souhait le plus cher : le revoir, être avec lui, ne plus le quitter… Elle le désirait si ardemment. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que maintenant.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là !

Il mit sa main affectueusement sur la tête de Sakura en souriant tendrement.

\- Moi aussi…

Il l'avait quittée depuis si longtemps. Un mois, deux, bien trop longtemps…Maintenant, il était là, il la voyait courir vers lui en souriant plus radieuse que jamais. Il revoyait son visage si courageux et franc. Il aimait la voir toujours en forme et souriante. Pour ce sourire, il aurait tout accompli. Son souhait le plus précieux était de le voir apparaître à chaque seconde qu'il passait avec elle, et même au-delà.

\- Bon retour.

La voix gracieuse de Tomoyo brisa ces émouvantes retrouvailles d'une manière non sans douceur. Ses longues mèches de cheveux tombaient le long de ses épaules et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de bonheur. Elle avait grandi, elle était vraiment très belle, Shaolan n'allait pas le nier.

\- Merci.

Elle avait été sa confidente depuis un long moment, avant sa déclaration. Elle l'avait encouragé au-delà du possible. Toujours de bons conseils à portée de main, toujours présente où il fallait l'être, toujours un sourire plein de malice et de perspicacité, toujours une attitude gamine devant une caméra et des costumes. C'était elle, la fidèle amie de la plus grande chasseuse de cartes.

Sakura coupa court à ses réflexions et posa une question toute simple en remarquant l'absence de quelqu'un.

\- Mei Ling n'est pas là ? Elle devait pourtant venir.

Shaolan l'expliqua promptement.

\- Elle est désolée, mais elle est tombée… comment dire « malade »…

\- Malade ? C'est grave ?

De suite, Sakura s'inquiéta. Au départ, elles s'étaient mal entendues. Non pas qu'elle avait quelque chose contre la cousine de son bien-aimé, malheureusement Mei Ling s'obstinait à penser que la fleur de cerisier convoitait Shaolan et les cartes de Clow en même temps. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Sakura avait été aveugle et n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité d'aimer une personne à ce point, à part Yukito, un amour de jeunesse depuis longtemps oublié. Après plusieurs péripéties, les choses s'étaient arrangées et les avaient destinées à être amies.

Tomoyo pouffa soudainement de rire de derrière le couple. Sa meilleure amie la contempla ahurie et ne sachant pas d'où pouvait bien provenir ce fou rire. Quant à Shaolan, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, tout en souriant gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil Shaolan, si Mei Ling t'entendait…Et puis être amoureuse n'est pas une maladie, je me trompe ?

Elle avouait cela avec cet air espiègle et sûr de lui. Un visage content de savoir toute sorte de choses et capable de le faire découvrir aux autres. Elle observait tout de loin, attentive et pleine de compréhension.

\- Ma cousine te raconte tout par courrier, j'aurais dû m'en douter !

Il soupira, vaincu. A ses côtés, Sakura faisait les yeux ronds.

\- Mei Ling amoureuse, c'est vrai ?! Mais, c'est formidable !

\- Tu parles…

La fleur de cerisier pointa ses yeux d'émeraude vers le descendant de Clow Reed quémandant une explication. Shaolan semblait embêté et une hésitation absurde s'installa un instant dans son esprit. Serait-il jaloux ?

\- Elle est tellement amoureuse qu'elle en est insupportable. Elle ne reste jamais en place et ne fait que parler… Rien qu'à l'écouter, j'en suis malade.

Il semblait fatigué et totalement désemparé par la simple évocation de ces souvenirs.

\- Mais, tu sais ici, c'est un peu pareil…

Tomoyo s'adressa secrètement à Sakura qui semblait, pour une fois, relever la remarque. Elle fut immédiatement embarrassée et rougit de plus belle. La fleur de cerisier balbutia des mots, tentant de se justifier devant l'air incompréhensif de Shaolan. La jeune Daidouji arrêta ce petit manège en s'adressant à lui.

\- Alors, tu vas venir t'installer ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ma mère est d'accord, cela ne posera pas d'ennuis.

\- C'est merveilleux !

L'héritière du pouvoir de Clow s'en faisait une telle joie. Elle était rayonnante ! Faisant fondre chacun qui croisait son sourire et cette jolie frimousse. Le descendant du magicien ne pouvait y résister. Il était revenu pour elle, car elle était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il était heureux de la retrouver, heureux d'être à ses côtés.

\- Et si tu allais aider Shaolan à déballer ses affaires hein, ma Saku ?

Ce caractère qui comprenait tout. Tomoyo disait les choses au moment où on en avait besoin. Était-ce un don ou juste du discernement ?

\- Mais et, toi ?

Sa meilleure amie prit une teinte triste que Tomoyo brisa instantanément.

\- J'ai quelqu'un à attendre ici et ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vus. On se verra plus tard, d'accord ?

Sakura sauta au cou de sa cousine. Elle était si gentille et savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait passer la matinée avec son cher petit-ami. C'était une amie formidable de par sa grande lucidité et son grand cœur.

\- A bientôt alors !

Ils la saluèrent tous les deux joyeusement et partir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un vrai couple d'amoureux, c'était ce que s'était dit Tomoyo en les voyant partir. Ses amis paraissaient contents d'être ensemble. Si heureux de se retrouver...

La jeune femme se questionna alors. Etait-ce si simple de se rendre heureux mutuellement ? Son regard bleu se figea sur ce paysage ensorcelant qu'était la rencontre de ses deux amis, de ces deux âmes sœurs et elle sentit son cœur palpiter de manière incontrôlable. Elle reposa alors son regard sur son caméscope et le guetta longuement. C'était une petite machine finalement. Un si minuscule objet qui servait à marquer les instants les plus importants de sa vie; qui avait le pouvoir de permettre de ne jamais rien oublier, de se remémorer avec détails chaque instant que le monde offrait. Toutefois, pourquoi filmait-elle à tout bout de champ ? Que croyait-elle entrevoir de derrière cet écran si restreint? Que voulait-elle réellement garder en mémoire ?

_Je voulais juste ne pas oublier ces moments de bonheur. C'est tout que je demandais. _

* * *

Patiente, elle attendit encore plus d'une heure sans apercevoir la personne convoitée. Fatiguée, elle s'asseya sur un banc situé près de l'accueil. Elle soupira doucement, l'ennui la gagnant. Cela devait être une surprise pour son amie, qui n'était au courant de rien. Tomoyo voulait lui faire plaisir car, après tant de séparations, tant de larmes, des retrouvailles s'imposaient. Shaolan était revenu certes, mais une rencontre de plus ne serait pas de trop. La jeune femme sourit alors, s'imaginant la tête que ferait la fleur de cerisier en voyant qui était de retour.

On l'interpella alors.

\- Je suis en retard ?

Tomoyo se retourna vers cette voix connue et tant espérée.

\- Sakura a déteint sur toi ?

Elle rit d'une petite voix moqueuse et se leva pour saluer le garçon.

\- Tes gardiens ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Si, ils arrivent. Ils prennent juste les bagages.

La fille aux cheveux étonnement colorés de la même teinte que son interlocuteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, soulagée.

\- Tu es certaine que cela ne te dérange pas de nous héberger ?

Elle avait totalement oubliée sa voix envoûtante, son charisme et cette posture si puissante, si différente. C'est vrai, il était tout de même la réincarnation du plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on le respectait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Du même âge qu'elle, Tomoyo se sentait cependant inférieure face à ce « grand homme ».

\- Bien sûr que non. Il y a tellement de chambres chez nous. Et, c'est bien moi qui vous aie invités.

Il la regarda en lui rendant son sourire. Toujours aussi généreuse. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir, mais avait toujours été d'une aide précieuse, avait toujours soutenu les autres. C'était bien là sa plus grande force. Et cette grâce accompagnant son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux bleutés. Elle avait quelque chose d'angélique dans le ton de sa voix, dans ses gestes harmonieux.

\- Eriol ! C'est bon, on a tout !

La voix naturellement forte de Nakuru résonnait dans les oreilles des deux amis. Elle salua leur invitée de son plus beau sourire.

\- Spinel est dans le sac. Tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

La gardienne s'adressa alors à la petite peluche résidant dans le sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule. Il marmonna un petit bonjour ennuyé qui fit sourire Tomoyo.

Tout en emmenant ses invités chez elle, Tomoyo écouta attentivement Nakuru raconter tous ses exploits en Angleterre et poser toutes sortes de questions concernant Tomoeda. Quelles informations n'avait-elle pas reçues depuis son départ ? Comment allait tous les autres ? La jeune Daidouji se sentit étrangement bien en leur compagnie. Elle était fière de les avoir invités pour séjourner quelques temps.

Néanmoins, Tomoyo poussa soudainement un cri aigu. Elle mit sa main à sa bouche, comme prise en faute et eut un air coupable. Ils s'étonnèrent tous de sa réaction, mais faillirent tomber face à la raison de ce sursaut.

\- J'ai oublié de vous filmer !

Ils sourirent amusés par tant d'exagération de sa part.

\- Tu n'as pas changé Tomoyo…

_Rien que m'en souvenir… _

* * *

\- Pourquoi as-tu tellement insisté pour que nous venions cet été, ici ?

Tomoyo sourit doucement à la question curieuse que lui posait Nakuru alors qu'elle déballait soigneusement ses affaires... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin impératif de renouer avec le passé, avec les gens qui avaient une importance pour elle et pour son amie de toujours ? Elle répondit avec calme et bonne humeur à la question de son invitée.

\- C'est notre dernière année de cours. Chacun va suivre sa propre voie ensuite et nous n'aurons plus autant l'occasion de nous revoir. C'est pourquoi, je voulais que Sakura ait la surprise de sa vie en vous voyant ici.

Son sourire réconfortant et généreux expliqua pourtant bien plus que ses mots.

\- Et puis...

La jeune choriste fit quelques pas dans la pièce et ramassa le vêtement qu'avait fait tomber son interlocutrice sans l'avoir immédiatement remarqué. Elle le lui tendit tout en poursuivant son explication.

\- Ma maman est souvent en déplacement ces derniers temps, la maison est constamment vide...Vous aurez tout l'espace dont vous aurez besoin pour vous sentir chez vous. J'espère que cela suffira.

Tomoyo aurait voulu faire tellement plus pourtant.

* * *

Tomoyo savait que cela marcherait. Elle avait le don d'étonner les gens, c'était évident lorsque l'on apprenait à la connaître. La jeune femme avait la capacité de faire des choses, d'agir sans qu'on ne puisse rien anticiper, ni se préparer. C'était quelqu'un de surprenant et le fait qu'elle se tienne devant cette porte qu'elle fixait avec impatience lui donnait envie de faire ce genre de petites cachotteries bien plus souvent. Elle aimait ce petit picotement dans sa poitrine, cette adrénaline, cette sorte de connaissance et de contrôle. Elle avait l'impression de détenir un pouvoir. Celui de déconcerter les gens, celui de maîtriser une infime partie de leur vie. Mais finalement, ce que Tomoyo désirait le plus était de voir le visage illuminé de joie de sa meilleure amie, la mine surprise, mais contente de Shaolan, les yeux choqués de Toya et chaleureux de Yukito. Elle aurait tant voulu entendre le cri joyeux de Kéro. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, après tout. Ses légers coups portés à la porte résonnèrent comme une douce libération.

\- Entre, Tomoyo. On était en train de dîner avec mon frère, Shaolan et Yukito. Ça te dit de venir nous rejoindre ?

\- A vrai dire...

La chasseuse de cartes regarda sa cousine qui restait sur le pas de la porte sans venir les rejoindre dans le salon. Son manque d'entrain lui sauta directement aux yeux. Sa voix hésitante et ses gestes peu rassurés la préoccupèrent. Sakura s'approcha encore plus près d'elle comme pour voir ce qui la tracassait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Tomoyo ?

Les yeux d'émeraude la fixaient profondément, anxieuse et un peu peinée, la chasseuse de cartes ne devinait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas venue seule, Sakura.

Et là, un cri retentit. Un cri choqué. Les doutes s'envolèrent et le bonheur s'installa dans chaque recoin de cette maison.

Les retrouvailles venaient, en effet, de commencer.

* * *

Cette journée avait été chargée de beaucoup d'émotions et Tomoyo, bien que la qualifiant de réussie, admit que cela avait été une journée très laborieuse. Tant de choses étaient arrivées, choses qu'elle avait provoquées, bien entendu, mais qu'elle ne regrettait aucunement. Sa surprise avait ravi son amie, apporté du bonheur à tout le monde et elle se sentit d'un coup très fière d'elle-même. Un sourire amplement satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Allongée dans les draps chauds de son lit, elle entendit pourtant un son qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme étant celui de son téléphone. Elle s'empressa alors de sortir de ses couvertures douillettes pour empêcher la sonnerie bruyante de déranger le calme des lieux et le repos que ses invités devaient retrouver après leur voyage.

De ses yeux subitement bien plus réveillés, elle regarda son mystérieux appel. Le nom affiché la fit sourire doucement et elle répondit d'une voix paisible et sérieuse.

\- J'attendais votre appel avec impatience.

\- Bonsoir, Tomoyo, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle...

La chanteuse sursauta en entendant le timbre de voix si désolé tout à coup. Son cœur bondit si précipitamment dans sa poitrine qu'elle eut presque la sensation que sa respiration se stoppa net. Quelque chose sursautait en elle, un sentiment fort, une émotion très contradictoire en somme, mais qui la fit se sentir vivante. L'espoir. Ou au contraire, la fin d'un espoir, plus précisément.

\- Je te prie de m'excuser. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

Tomoyo se tut un instant, encaissant cette révélation condamnant ce désir fragile qui s'était logé pour quelques interminables secondes en elle. Elle eut du mal à reprendre pied, à réaliser ce que cette petite phrase impliquait. Ce que ce si court flot de mots signifiait vraiment. Bien sûr, qu'elle s'en était doutée, bien sûr qu'elle avait envisagé le fait qu'on ne puisse pas régler son problème. Cette certitude instable qui commençait dès ce moment à devenir une évidence devant laquelle on ne pouvait plus se dérober venait alors s'installer consciemment dans son esprit.

Elle était désolée aussi, désolée pour elle-même, ainsi que pour la personne prononçant ces mots avec la plus grande tristesse. La jeune femme reprit ses esprits après un temps, désireuse de calmer l'âme tourmentée qui s'adressait à elle.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Elle n'entendit qu'un silence derrière le combiné. Un souffle maîtrisé. Un mutisme à peine supportable.

\- Je veux juste que vous me fassiez une promesse.

Toute la pièce semblait se taire face à ce qu'elle était sur le point de demander. Une dernière faveur qu'elle avait. La seule chose que son interlocuteur pouvait encore lui offrir. Un dernier cadeau de sa part.

\- Je veux que cela reste entre nous.

Son propre silence. Sa totale discrétion. Son secret scellé. Voilà son désir le plus cher à présent.

\- Pourquoi Tomoyo ? Cela ne te rendra pas service et je crois que tu le sais.

Au fond, elle savait parfaitement que c'était vrai. Que c'était une totale folie et une aberration d'agir de la sorte. Se cacher. Se taire. Dissimuler une chose si importante. Une chose qu'elle aurait dû partager avec sa famille, avec ses amis, avec toutes les personnes qui se souciaient un tant soit peu de son sort. Terrer ce secret serait un crime, néanmoins...Néanmoins, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Du moins, pour l'instant.

\- Je voudrais que vous me le promettiez... Je veux savoir que je peux vous faire confiance. C'est très important. S'il vous plaît, ne me refusez pas ça.

Un soupir exaspéré, mais surtout inquiet sortit cette fois de la bouche de la personne à l'autre bout du fil, qui conclut qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser ça après tout. Elle n'acceptait pas de gaieté de cœur, ne voulait pas que Tomoyo garde cela pour elle, qu'elle affronte ça sans personne, mais n'avait pas la force de lui faire changer d'avis. Cette jeune femme était obstinée. Complètement butée parfois.

\- Entendu.

L'appel terminé, Tomoyo se coucha enfin dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Cette conversation se répétait en boucle dans sa tête à lui en faire mal.

Les yeux fixés au plafond, elle réfléchissait.

* * *

Un grand merci d'avoir lu !

Kingaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Se rencontrer**

Le jardin de la demeure des Daidoji était magnifiquement immense. Tout un tas de fleurs étaient soigneusement entretenues et donnaient à ce lieu une palette de couleurs inimaginables. Cela donnait l'impression de se balader dans un petit coin de paradis, reculé du monde et qui remplissait de joie ceux qui s'aventuraient dans ses moindres recoins. On était comme transporté dans un autre univers, à l'écart de la société, en totale phase avec la nature. Eriol respira à plein nez et sentit réellement relaxé. Reposé après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Tomoyo leur avait proposé de leur faire visiter les lieux qui seront les leurs pour plusieurs semaines. Ravis, ils avaient acceptés (non sans quelques réticences de la part de Spinel). Et, c'est ainsi, qu'ils profitaient tous de cette belle matinée ensoleillée.

Nakuru courrait dans tous les sens et demandait le nom de chaque fleur. Son maître, bien que connaissant son caractère enjoué était surpris de toute l'énergie qu'elle déployait pour ce genre de choses. Elle semblait vouloir découvrir chaque détail avec un enthousiasme débordant, comme une petite fille. Son autre gardien, tenta de tempérer sa fougue et répondait à toutes ses questions avec une fierté mal dissimulée, très heureux de pouvoir partager les connaissances qu'il avait acquises en se plongeant sans cesse dans ses livres.

\- Tu as un très beau jardin, Tomoyo.

Ils poursuivirent leur ronde, non sans prendre du temps pour discuter. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se parler. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment finalement, mais leurs discussions, bien que brèves, s'étaient toujours déroulées avec simplicité. Le dialogue avait toujours été aisé. Les mots toujours sur la bouche. Même les temps morts ne les dérangeaient pas. En réalité, ils étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes et Eriol ne s'en était pas toujours rendu compte. Aujourd'hui, le magicien avait l'occasion d'enfin le confirmer.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est maman qui adore les fleurs. C'est elle qui voulait impérativement avoir un beau jardin.

Tomoyo s'arrêta alors devant une mimosa jaune qu'elle caressa en signe de bonjour tout en lui offrant un sourire. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, très amusée de leur petite escapade. Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant agir de manière si enfantine et en même temps si gracieuse.

\- C'est très réussi.

\- Tu le lui diras lorsqu'elle reviendra. Elle sera honorée d'entendre ça.

Son hôte se tourna alors vers lui avec un visage reconnaissant.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Est-ce qu'elle compte revenir bientôt ?

Après tout, il ne se rappelait que vaguement l'apparence qu'avait la maman de Tomoyo, ne l'ayant aperçue que rarement au cours de son séjour à Tomoeda. Tout à coup, les yeux emplis de joie de son hôte se voilèrent un instant. Quelques petites et infimes secondes, chose presque indétectable pour un être humain normal, mais qui pour lui, n'était pas vraiment un souci. Il était observateur de nature. Il possédait l'intuition du plus grand magicien également. Une combinaison qui ne laissait pas de place à aucun doute. Tomoyo avait été triste, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de secondes et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela cachait. L'absence de sa mère y était certainement pour quelque chose.

\- Je ne le sais pas vraiment, mais elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour être le plus souvent possible à la maison.

\- Tu n'es donc pas triste ou en colère contre elle ? Du fait qu'elle soit souvent absente ?

A cet instant Tomoyo regarda alors l'univers paradisiaque qu'elle traversait avec Eriol. Elle répondit à sa question en se remémorant la raison pour laquelle sa mère s'absentait si souvent ces derniers mois. Un flot de souvenirs désagréables s'insinua dans ses pensées qu'elle tenta de dissimuler avec un rire.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir lorsqu'on se retrouve ici. Ce jardin est trop beau. Je me sens bien ici et je suis sûre que c'est ce que maman désire pour moi.

Eriol la sentit vouloir se libérer, se justifier peut-être de quelque chose et n'osa plus rien déclarer. Il écoutait attentivement les propos tenus par la jeune femme qui fixait alors le soleil sur fond azur avec délectation.

\- Elle a donné beaucoup de son temps, de sa force et de sa santé pour que nous puissions vivre comme des princesses. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de me satisfaire ainsi, même sans elle...

\- C'est très noble de ta part de l'accepter.

Elle lui sourit timidement, radieuse. Et l'atmosphère devient d'un coup plus légère.

\- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, Eriol.

\- Quoi donc ?

Mystérieuse, elle lui dit en souriant qu'il va devoir la suivre pour le savoir. Elle se dirigeait vers une pièce de la maison qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, pas encore eu la chance de visiter. Surpris et intrigué malgré lui, il accéléra son pas pour l'accorder à celui assez rapide et plein de vie de son guide qui ouvrit la porte avec force et invitant Eriol à pénétrer les lieux. Une pièce aux couleurs claires et chaudes. Deux immenses fenêtres qui offraient le magnifique paysage qu'était le jardin devant lequel il s'extasiait il y a quelques temps encore. Et au milieu de la pièce, un piano.

\- Est-ce que tu en joues ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête et laisse échapper un rire en repensant au fait qu'elle avait commandé ce piano il y a quelques semaines pour la visite d'Eriol. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il jouait superbement bien et qu'elle prenait du plaisir à l'écouter.

\- Par contre, je sais que toi, tu joues magnifiquement bien, c'est pour ça que je veux t'offrir particulièrement cet endroit.

\- Me l'offrir ? Mais enfin...

\- Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit dans cette grande maison où tu te sentiras un tant soit peu chez toi...Et je crois que c'est ici.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

A la fois touché et stupéfié, il contempla la jeune femme sans comprendre.

\- J'aime la force que tu dégages lorsque tu joues. C'est presque magique.

\- Magique ? C'est certainement dû à mes pouvoirs.

\- Je crois que le fait que tu sois magicien n'a rien à voir ici. C'est toi qui joues, pas la personne dont tu es la réincarnation. Cela se sent. C'est toi qui joues, Eriol, j'en suis persuadée.

Il ne dit rien, agréablement reconnaissant. Etait-il si facile à déchiffrer ? Non, il ne l'était pas...Sauf par elle, depuis le tout début, elle avait le don de tout savoir à l'avance, de sentir les choses. Elle le regarda intensément et il comprit.

La musique environna dès lors la pièce et le cœur de ceux qui l'avaient pénétrée.

* * *

Une semaine passa depuis que la maison de Tomoyo avait accueilli ses nouveaux invités. Spinel appréciait le calme qui caractérisait cette demeure. Il se sentit rapidement chez lui sans qu'il ne le dévoile clairement. C'était un solitaire de nature, il aimait être au calme, notamment pour pouvoir dévorer tous les livres qui lui plaisait. Et puis, la grande bibliothèque dont disposaient ces lieux avait de quoi le combler entièrement. Une semaine s'était écoulée et il ne l'avait pas même sentie passer. Les livres avaient monopolisé tout son temps de manière trop agréable pour qu'il s'en plaigne. Avoir répondu positivement à l'invitation de leur hôte avait finalement quelque chose de positif, même s'il en avait douté au premier abord. Étrangement, il avait été animé d'un mauvais pressentiment et aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était le fait de revenir ici, dans cette ville où leurs « doubles » et, parmi eux Keroberos, vivaient...

Spinel soupira lourdement et préféra entamer le troisième chapitre du livre qui était posé juste devant lui au lieu de se laisser aller à d'inutiles réflexions. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait bien évidemment fait si, une silhouette agitée et bruyante ne venait pas d'entrer avec fracas dans la bibliothèque. La silhouette du deuxième gardien d'Eriol semblait agiter et il sut que sa lecture ne pourrait plus se faire dans les mêmes conditions qu'avant.

\- Tu peux arrêter de gigoter comme ça ?

\- Spinel ! Comment peux-tu lire tranquillement alors que j'ai besoin d'aide ?

Sa lecture pouvait aller se faire voir, en d'autres mots... Ennuyé, il garda toutefois son calme et ne montra pas tout de suite son mécontentement. Après tout, il connaissait Ruby Moon et savait que son caractère enflammé pouvait s'éteindre si l'on prenait le temps de l'écouter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

\- C'est Toya.

Spinel soupira, épuisé d'entendre la raison du tourment de son interlocutrice. Le nom de Toya résonnait tellement souvent ces derniers temps. Continuellement...Et il en avait vraiment assez par moments.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

\- Rien du tout !

Choquée par cette réponse, Nakuru bondit presque face à Spinel pour lui signaler son erreur. Pourquoi l'accusait-il toujours de tourmenter, torturer Toya alors que l'unique chose qu'elle faisait était de partager ses journées avec lui, le plus possible de son temps ? Revoir le frère de leur nouvelle maîtresse des cartes avait ravivé des souvenirs joyeux du temps de leur visite à Tomoeda. Sa mission particulièrement qui consistait à surveiller Toya et l'empêcher de divulguer la vérité à Yukito concernant sa perte de pouvoir... Ah, que de souvenirs !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu viennes me déranger ici ? Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, je te signale.

\- Elle est totalement vide ! Je peux parler librement.

\- Je suis là, moi...

Le gardien leva les yeux au ciel, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Et c'est bien à toi que je voulais parler.

\- Ben voyons...

Agacé par son manque de subtilité et de discrétion, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour la supporter si longtemps. Même si tout les opposait. Leurs caractères. Leurs manières de passer le temps. Leurs visions du monde. Tout. Enfin à part leur mission. A part Eriol, leur maître.

Après un temps de lamentations, Spinel s'adressa à elle, désireux de la voir partir. Plus vite, il l'écouterait et lui donnerait son avis, plus vite il pourrait revenir à ses occupations.

\- Comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse avec toi ? Après tout, tu es la fille énervante qui le collait à tout bout de champ, la fille qui voulait s'approprier son pouvoir et l'empêcher de dévoiler la vérité à son meilleur ami. Et enfin, la fille qui, dans l'ombre, mettait des bâtons dans les roues de sa petite sœur...Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches.

Ruby Moon était d'accord avec tout ce qui venait d'être déclaré, mais dans son for intérieur quelque chose continuait à la tourmenter, à l'agacer secrètement et Spinel ne semblait pas assez attentif pour le déceler.

\- Je m'ennuie.

Elle soupira longuement et posa son regard sur les livres qui ornaient les étagères de cette pièce.

\- Et cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti cette adrénaline. Cette envie de faire quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Absolument pas.

Parfois, son manque de compassion était tellement détestable qu'elle aurait voulu le secouer comme un prunier pour le voir réagir à son malheur.

\- J'admire énormément ta manière de m'aider... Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de lire tes livres ? Cela te procure tant de distraction, dis-moi ?

\- Disons que mon livre, c'est un peu ce que toi tu cherches et que moi, j'ai déjà trouvé...

Voyant qu'il ne s'était pas fait comprendre par son interlocutrice, Spinel soupira difficilement et reprit sans enthousiasme.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de l'ennuyer comme ça. Ta mission est terminée depuis des lustres ! Et puis...Tu n'es pas humaine, je te signale...

\- Et alors ?!

Le gardien savait qu'il fallait s'attaquer à quelque chose qui les liait tous les deux, la seule chose qui les maintenait ensemble finalement. Leur nature. La raison de leur existence. Peut-être que c'était la seule manière de se faire comprendre et de la toucher. Lui ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux si butés qui se fermaient obstinément face à la vérité.

\- Alors je ne vois pas ce qui te motive. Si tu t'ennuies, prends un des livres d'ici, cela t'occuperas.

\- Je ne veux pas de livre ! Et je ne vais pas me décourager pour si peu ! Toya va voir à qui il a affaire ! Je ne suis pas venue pour rien ! Je suis trop contente d'être ici pour abandonner aussi vite !

Et voilà, elle était repartie vers son délire. Vers une direction si éloignée de la sienne. Nakuru venait de se trouver un passe-temps, un bon moyen pour elle de passer d'agréables vacances. Embêter Toya Kinomoto. Faire peut-être de sa vie un petit désastre où une furie se serait installée. Il eut une pensée pour le pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien demandé et reposa ses yeux sur la page de son bouquin. Lui aussi, voulait passer de bonnes vacances et revenir à sa lecture lui paraissait une bien meilleure idée que celle de Ruby Moon.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit.

\- Tomoyo est adorable de nous avoir invités gratuitement. Je sais qu'elle en a les moyens, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le faire, après tout.

\- Les livres de cette bibliothèque sont intéressants, en plus.

\- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour la remercier !

\- Si tu ne criais pas à tout le temps, ce serait déjà un très beau cadeau, tu sais ?

\- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Spinou...Je vais aller de ce pas lui proposer quelque chose !

* * *

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Nakuru ? Tu peux entrer librement, tu sais.

La gardienne lui sourit joyeusement. Sa bonne humeur remplissait la pièce d'une agréable sensation familière. Tomoyo se sentit d'un coup encore plus chez elle qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. Dans cette grande maison où il n'y avait pas grand monde. Des domestiques, des gardes du corps, parfois sa mère...Sa mère qui était tellement prise par d'autres occupations dernièrement. Tomoyo soupira discrètement, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout. Sonomi faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour garantir à sa fille le meilleur, même en son absence.

Mais c'est pour ça aussi que la jeune choriste appréciait la présence d'Eriol, de Nakuru et de Spinel. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un peu de magie dans son quotidien. De la magie dans cette maison qui lui paraissait trop froide parfois.

\- En fait, j'avais une faveur à te demander.

Nakuru s'installa confortablement sur le canapé où était assise Tomoyo qui lisait ses partitions. Le papillon s'affala presque sur les coussins douillets et leva les mains en s'étirant. Cette attitude fit sourire Tomoyo. Nakuru semblait s'être familiarisée avec les lieux et leur hôte ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Elle voulait qu'il en soit ainsi pour tous. Toutefois, Eriol et Spinel avaient des caractères beaucoup moins expansifs que Nakuru. Ils exprimaient leur gratitude différemment et il était parfois difficile de savoir comment l'interpréter.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup cuisiner pour vous ce soir !

La jeune femme leva sa main décidée au ciel, triomphante et fière de sa proposition. Tomoyo fut, un instant, surprise devant tant de joie, mais elle finit par en rire.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te rendre aussi enthousiaste, ce serait un péché que de refuser !

\- Merci ! Tu es chic, Tomoyo !

Tomoyo sourit face ce compliment.

\- Je vais te montrer ce que je suis capable de faire ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir ! Eriol et Spinel n'arrêtent pas de critiquer ma cuisine, mais ils n'y connaissent rien ! Toi, tu as du goût et j'aimerais connaître ton avis.

\- Je ne suis pas une experte, Sakura se débrouille mieux que moi, tu sais.

\- Tu es trop modeste, Tomoyo...Parfois, quand je t'écoute, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Eriol.

Tomoyo sursauta timidement devant cette comparaison.

\- Et puis, je voulais te remercier de nous avoir hébergés à ma manière. En fait, on est tous très heureux d'être là.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente que vous soyez là.

\- Et ta mère, elle est au courant ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Elle compte revenir dans quelques jours et semblait rassurée quand je lui ai appris que je n'étais pas seule à la maison.

\- Ah, c'est elle sur la photo ?

Nakuru se leva et inspecta un peu la pièce. Elle tomba sur le cadre muni d'une photo de sa mère. Tomoyo confirma d'une voix paisible.

\- Et pourquoi y a-t-il autant de photos d'elle avec cette jeune femme à côté ? Il y a aussi beaucoup de photos de Sakura ici.

\- La jeune femme sur la photo, c'est la mère de Sakura. C'est en même temps, la cousine de ma mère.

\- La cousine ? Mais ça veut dire que tu as des liens familiaux avec notre petite maîtresse des cartes ?

\- Oui, on dirait bien. On ne nous l'a révélé que récemment.

Nakuru observait étrangement Nadeshiko.

\- La mère de Sakura est morte depuis des années. Sakura avait trois ans. Cette mort a énormément blessé toute la famille.

La gardienne pensa soudainement à Toya. A cette blessure cachée en lui et son cœur se radoucit. Quelque chose d'étrange se manifesta en elle et elle ne sut déterminer sa nature. Était-ce de la peine ?

\- Je ne connais pas la mort.

Tomoyo regarda alors Nakuru, étonnée par le ton brusque et froid de sa voix. Elle se reprit ensuite, sourit tout en essayant de comprendre sa déclaration. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas la mort, n'étant pas humaine elle-même. Chose assez logique en somme, mais qui à cet instant paraissait être empreint d'un fatalisme bouleversant. Bien qu'elle en ait l'apparence et les émotions, son interlocutrice était différente d'elle, pas un être humain, c'était un être magique qui ne connaissait pas forcément ce que mourir signifiait véritablement. Ruby Moon n'avait certainement jamais vécu cet instant. Elle était née pour servir quelqu'un qui était déjà mort, certes...mais elle n'avait jamais vu, de ses yeux, cet homme mourir. Et cela faisait tout la différence. La mort était une notion trop abstraire pour elle. Ce n'était finalement qu'un mot parmi tant d'autres et n'avait pas de différence significative.

\- Cette mort a aussi brisé le cœur de ma mère.

C'était étrange, comment une conversation qui avait commencé d'une manière aussi banale, avait pu devenir aussi sérieuse et triste. A une discussion qui faisait battre le cœur de Tomoyo beaucoup plus vite et avec douleur, qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal à dissimuler. Repenser à la tristesse de Sakura à cette époque. Revoir sa mère dévastée. Se souvenir de ses visions si douloureuses avait de quoi lui donner envie de finir cet échange coûte que coûte. Mais en même temps, la jeune chanteuse ressentit un besoin inexplicable d'en parler, de simplement partager quelques mots avec Nakuru. Simplement pour que celle-ci comprenne que la mort, même celle dont on n'était pas témoin pouvait anéantir des cœurs. Déchirer des certitudes. Détruire tout un univers.

\- Elle est très fragile depuis sa mort et s'inquiète excessivement de mon bien-être.

Oui, elle le pensait sincèrement. Sa maman bien qu'elle revêtait le plus souvent, le masque de femme d'affaires imperturbable, était si fragile, si dévastée par tout ce qui s'était passé et puisait dans son travail tout le courage pour assumer tout ce qui la tourmentait. Et même aujourd'hui, même alors qu'elle n'était pas à la maison, elle l'appelait chaque soir pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

\- Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée.

Cette phrase sortie de la bouche de Nakuru jeta toutefois un froid dans la pièce. Tomoyo, bien qu'un peu bouleversée par cette remarque, eut un petit sourire au coin de la bouche en regardant la mine surprise de son invitée. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Que pouvait-elle encore dévoiler ? La jeune femme ne le savait pas véritablement et donc, préféra sourire avec compréhension, sans rien ajouter de plus...de trop.

* * *

La tour de Tokyo. Un endroit plein de souvenirs. Celui du jugement dernier. Plein de promesses. Celle de devenir la maîtresse d'un pouvoir immense. Plein de ses souvenirs aussi douloureux que joyeux. Sakura contempla avec un sourire la belle architecture qui s'élevait juste devant ses yeux. Passer cette journée tous ensemble ici avait de quoi raviver en elle des sentiments les plus contradictoires, mais surtout un bonheur incommensurable. La journée était parfaite. Tous profitaient du bon temps. Tomoyo, munie de sa caméra, les filmait tous avec un enthousiasme débordant et ils se laissaient faire, peut-être parce qu'ils savaient tous qu'une résistance de leur part aurait été vaine. La jeune femme tenait à immortaliser leur sortie à tout prix et aucun tour de magie ne pourrait la dissuader. Bien qu'elle soit la seule personne sans aucune once de pouvoirs magiques, elle avait réussi à les convaincre et ils n'osaient pas la contredire.

Épuisés par la chaleur du soleil de cette belle matinée, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller tous boire un verre à cette cafétéria au pied de la tour. La première à repérer les lieux avait été Sakura, qui s'empressa de courir et de faire de grands signes de la main pour inviter les autres à la rejoindre, ce que Nakuru fit directement, emmenant avec elle Spinel, présent dans son sac, qui rouspétait non loin de Kerobéros, lui heureux de l'initiative de son maître. Shaolan finit par les rejoindre avec joie, voyant le visage si enjoué de sa petite-amie, qui rayonnait de bonheur depuis le début de vacances. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient tous là. Et étaient heureux. Tout semblait parfait.

Eriol était lui aussi ravi de pouvoir s'asseoir tranquillement et de se reposer. L'engouement de Sakura avait déteint sur tout le monde, même sur Spinel, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais et lui aussi se sentait plus détendu que jamais. Le temps du danger. Le temps des problèmes et de la magie était aujourd'hui révolu, du moins pour l'instant. Toutes les cartes avaient été transformées, même celle du néant et tout se passait comme il le fallait. Le calme était là. Sa mission terminée. Et il pouvait enfin respirer à plein poumon sans aucun regret.

Faisant un pas en avant en direction du reste du groupe, il stoppa néanmoins son geste, instinctivement. En visionnant de ses grands yeux sombres, il constata qu'il n'était pas le dernier à rejoindre ses amis et que Tomoyo n'y était pas alors qu'il aurait juré qu'il l'apercevrait aux côtés de Sakura pour ne rien rater de son film. Surpris par ce constat, il se retourna de suite pour chercher son hôte du regard. Il fronça alors les sourcils, en la voyant tenir ses tempes en grimaçant de douleur à peine refoulée. Accélérant le pas, il arriva près d'elle et la contempla avec inquiétude.

\- Tomoyo ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Cette voix semblait la réveiller d'un coup et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, ahurie par la présence d'Eriol à ses côtés. Elle l'observa tout en mettant sa main à son front, tentant d'apaiser son mal de tête sans vraiment y parvenir. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de l'inquiéter et qu'elle réponde à sa question immédiatement, elle ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit pour ne rien gâcher de cette journée si réussie.

\- Oui...Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée...

\- Tu es sûre ?

Il ne semblait pas si rassuré que ça en voyant son visage plus pâle encore qu'à l'habitude.

\- J'ai révisé toute la nuit mes partitions, c'est dû à la fatigue, je te le promets.

Eriol hocha finalement la tête, non sans lui rappeler qu'il lui fallait faire attention à elle et ne pas négliger sa santé. Elle le remercia de se faire du souci et reprit de sa vigueur naturelle au son de la voix de sa cousine qui s'était manifestée à force de ne pas les voir venir. Le magicien vit la jeune fille partir comme si de rien n'était et il réalisa qu'il devait faire de même pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Force était de constater que Tomoyo ne désirait rien dire de son malaise à personne, n'aspirant certainement pas à alarmer qui que ce soit. Après tout, c'était juste un coup de fatigue d'après Tomoyo. Et si elle le disait il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas la croire.

\- J'ai une idée grandiose !

Cela sentait vraiment le roussi rien qu'en constatant les yeux illuminés d'étoile de Tomoyo en les fixant tous avec détermination. Toutes les personnes présentes eurent un mouvement de recul devant l'enthousiasme que la jeune femme venait de manifester et attendirent avec une once d'appréhension qu'elle finisse par exposer son ingénieuse proposition.

\- Je voudrais produire un film ! Un film dont vous serez les héros. Vu que vous êtes tous là, j'ai pensé pouvoir faire quelque chose de magique, de grandiose. Quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais s'oublier.

Cela sentait les ennuis à des kilomètres. Des costumes. De la magie. Des heures de jeux de rôle. Des embêtements par milliers, ils le pressentaient tous. Toutefois, pouvaient-ils refuser ? Refuser devant son enthousiasme, son obstination et sa manière de les regarder en quémandant une affirmation.

\- D'accord, on va le faire.

Non, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas.

\- Merci !

Son cri joyeux les fit tous sourire.

\- J'ai lu tellement de livres dans mon existence que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration. Je peux t'aider dans ton scénario, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment Spinel ?

Même Eriol eut un sursaut surpris devant la proposition de son gardien, ne s'attendant pas à un semblant de bonne volonté de sa part. Agréablement enchanté, il réalisa que c'était certainement une manière pour Spinel de remercier leur hôte pour ces vacances dans sa demeure. Il observa ensuite sa deuxième gardienne, Ruby Moon dont les yeux s'agitèrent étrangement anticipant manifestement le moment où elle pourrait impressionner Toya avec ses pouvoirs. Et vaincre Yué, par la même occasion… elle avait toujours un instinct de compétition qui s'installait à l'évocation du gardien de Sakura.

Tomoyo ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Le gardien ferma les yeux solennellement, indiquant que son discours était bien clôturé.

\- Je m'occupe de tout. Vous serez tous magnifiques dans mon film !

\- Et toi Tomoyo ? Tu ne veux pas y figurer ?

\- Non, ma Saku, mon plus grand plaisir s'est d'être de l'autre côté du miroir.

Oui, peu importait car Tomoyo semblait ravie.

Totalement comblée.

* * *

Cela dura plusieurs jours, voire quelques semaines où le tournage du film de Tomoyo se déroula. Tous étaient assez concentrés, essayaient de donner le meilleur de soi, tentaient de retrouver une force et une puissance cachée pleine de magie qu'ils se devaient de dissimuler au quotidien. A l'abri des regards, en pleine nuit, dans des terrains vagues, tous ces êtres devaient spectaculaires.

La jeune femme en profitait pour analyser l'état d'esprit de certains, dont Nakuru et Yué qui se comportaient étrangement. La gardienne ne parvenait pas toujours à contenir son agressivité envers son double et Tomoyo se surpris à être témoin d'une conversation intéressante entre eux.

_\- Ce n'est pas en te battant que tu obtiendras ce que tu souhaites._

_\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je souhaite, d'après toi Yué ?_

_\- Une identité._

Leur entente, leur mésentente aboutirait-elle peut-être à quelque chose de plus profond ? A une explication ? A un lien que Nakuru n'avait qu'avec Spinel et Eriol. Un lien que Spinel et Kero avaient, malgré leurs querelles, mais qu'elle, avait omis avec son adversaire. Était-elle en en train de changer ou n'était-ce qu'un caprice ou un moyen de se faire remarquer par Toya ?

Peut-être.

Certainement.

* * *

\- Elle est formidable ! Qu'elle est photogénique, ma Sakura !

\- Tomoyo, et toi... ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers la voix posée et pourtant si brusque d'Eriol. Ses yeux le regardaient sans savoir ce qu'il lui demandait réellement. Pourtant, le magicien ne put s'empêcher de la fixer profondément.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire partie de ce film ? Tu ne veux pas que l'on te voit ?

La chanteuse sourit tendrement, émue.

\- Je préfère nettement me trouver derrière la caméra. Je pourrais vous voir tous éternellement comme ça. Tu me comprends, j'espère ?

Eriol soupira et continua à la contempler. A-t-il réellement compris ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais à en voir le visage de Tomoyo quémandant une affirmation de sa part, la voir espérer s'être faite comprendre par lui, réaliser qu'il pouvait d'un seul mot calmer ses angoisses...Cela lui fit réaliser qu'il devait lui répondre positivement.

\- Oui, Tomoyo. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout est très clair.

Mais est-ce que cela l'était véritablement ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Se confronter**

\- J'ai été surpris de voir que tu voulais réaliser ce film avec Tomoyo.

\- Cela te dérange ?

Eriol sourit doucement. Il voyait son gardien s'investir pour quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui n'était pas une mission. Il avait des réactions personnelles et des motivations qui lui étaient propres. La réincarnation regarda Spinel intensément. Il lui semblait voir quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être est-ce la première fois que son gardien faisait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas ordonné. Devenait-il plus indépendant, moins soumis ? Plus heureux ? Plus vivant ? Était-ce une bonne chose ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire.

Eriol sourit en coin, les yeux illuminés d'une sensation nouvelle. De la fierté, mais aussi de la liberté. Cette impression d'avoir en face de lui un être différent tout d'un coup. Il se sentit fier de son gardien de s'éveiller quelque peu à la vie, de faire des choses qu'il ne lui dictait pas, des choses nouvelles pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

\- Je suis fier que tu veuilles remercier notre hôte ainsi.

\- Je ne la remercie pas spécialement. Si je n'avais pas envie de faire ce projet, je ne me serais pas proposé.

\- Évidemment.

Évidemment, Spinel ne changerait jamais complètement...

* * *

Sa chambre était pleine de photos de Sakura, cela ressemblait plus à un hommage où on avait placé les photos de son idole. Eriol eut un sursaut en pénétrant dans ce lieu pour la première fois, sentant qu'il venait également d'entrer dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il se sentit bizarre, agréablement serein en découvrant son visage accueillant et souriant.

\- Il y a beaucoup de photos de Sakura ici.

Et non des photos d'elle. Fait assez surprenant, il le nota directement.

\- Quand on est aussi photogénique, il ne faut pas s'étonner !

\- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup de toi. Juste ces deux-là.

Il n'y avait, en effet, que deux photos qui se différenciaient des autres. La première, c'était Tomoyo elle avec sa mère dans leur jardin splendide et la deuxième, c'était elle-même, plus jeune, enfant.

\- Me voir en photo évoque quelques mauvais souvenirs. Enfin, surtout à ma mère.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais eut l'espoir que son interlocutrice poursuive sa confession et se dévoile. Au moins un peu. Si modestement.

\- Mon père était photographe. C'est peut-être de lui que me vient cette passion pour les photos et les caméras. Comme si j'avais hérité de son désir de tout immortaliser.

Eriol acquiesça, compréhensif.

\- Ma mère a beaucoup souffert à cause de mon père. C'est pourquoi, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste à cause d'une photo alors qu'elle m'a en vrai.

En l'écoutant, il se rendit compte à quel point derrière le sourire toujours radieux et généreux qu'elle offrait aux autres, quelque chose se cachait. Tapi derrière de grands yeux qui guettaient tout le monde en ne prenant pas le temps de s'attarder sur elle-même. Était-ce dans la noblesse de son caractère de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pour ne pas embêter autrui ?

\- Est-ce que tu tais souvent tes sentiments pour ne pas gêner les autres ?

La question sortit toute seule de sa bouche, tant il l'avait si fortement pensée.

Tomoyo le regarda un bref instant, extrêmement surprise par la facilité qu'il avait d'évoquer et d'analyser ses sentiments. Elle sourit en coin et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retrouver un peu le calme de son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup à cacher, rassure-toi...

Il ne l'était pourtant pas forcément.

* * *

Le film continuait malgré tout, apportant son lot d'action, d'émotions et de conflit. Evidemment Tomoyo avait pris soin de mettre en avant sa chère et tendre amie en s'effaçant peu à peu de l'intrigue. Elle aimait être au second plan, à l'écart pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur tout ça, sur le monde qui l'entourait, sur les êtres qu'elle chérissait. Tout observer de loin lui procurait plus de sérénité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru encore ressentir.

\- Tomoyo.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Shaolan ?

\- J'espère que tu ne nous as pas fait à tous des costumes ?

La jeune femme rit de cette question face à la mine anxieuse et méfiante du garçon.

\- J'ai fait des choses très sobres. Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire.

Il soupira, vaincu.

\- Sobre ? Avec toi, cela m'étonnerait...

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Tomoyo lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement devant son air blasé et méfiant.

\- Ce film semble te tenir beaucoup à cœur, je me trompe ?

\- Comme tous les autres où ma merveilleuse amie se trouve.

\- Non, je veux dire que c'est un peu comme si, tu avais voulu réunir tout le monde ici rien que pour ce film. Je vais finir par croire que tu as fait venir Eriol et ses gardiens pour ça.

\- C'est vrai...Je tiens beaucoup à ce film.

Son visage se radoucit, nostalgique peut-être et ce détail interpella Shaolan. Son amie semblait d'un coup différente, moins gamine, plus sérieuse, plus mûre...

\- Cela va être le plus grand film du siècle !

Elle avait d'un coup des étoiles dans ses yeux et le regard illuminé. Cette attitude faillit faire tomber Shaolan à terre. Décidemment, Tomoyo pouvait se montrer lunatique parfois...

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Et puis, surtout avec moi en premier plan, ce film ne peut que faire un tabac !

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi, la peluche ? Si tu as le plus beau rôle, ce film court à sa perte.

\- Répète un peu gamin !

\- Du calme vous deux ! De toute façon, c'est bien sûr Sakura qui aura le premier rôle ! Cela ne peut qu'être réussi !

\- Et elle est au courant ?

* * *

Elle l'avait attendu à la sortie de son travail, guettant le moment adéquat pour l'interrompre dans sa monotonie, entrer comme une furie discrète dans sa vie et chambouler certaines de ses pensées. Elle adorait ça, espérait provoquer ça partout où elle se manifestait. Alors, elle patientait pour avoir son effet, attendait de sortir au bon moment pour provoquer en lui un léger sursaut ébahi et peut-être un peu las. Mais c'était Yukito, en somme. Quelqu'un de gentil et de bien élevé et donc qui ne montrait pas spécialement ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui.

\- Alors mon cher Yukito, prêt à te prendre une raclée demain ?

Le garçon soupira, fatigué par ses constantes provocations dont son hôte faisait les frais. Son agacement était celui de Yué, il en était persuadé, elle aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est qu'un film, Nakuru...

\- Un film où je compte bien impressionner Toya.

Elle le regarda provocatrice, toujours lorsqu'elle évoquait le garçon qui paraissait occuper la moindre parcelle de ses pensées. Tout son temps libre et celui qu'elle s'octroyait.

\- Tu sais Nakuru...Cela me fait plaisir de t'affronter.

\- Vraiment ?

Un instant, ses traits se radoucirent et Yukito parut plus confiant devant cette fille jalouse et conquérante.

\- Mon autre moi sent que tu es comme lui. Il ressent ton pouvoir, celui de la lune, qui est le sien aussi. Il se sent proche de toi et...

Soudain, Yué se matérialisa devant Nakuru sans crier gare. Là, il réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il avait pris quelques libertés qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Sa voix froide trancha le silence pesant qui s'était brutalement instauré entre eux. Elle détruisit toute autre révélation qui aurait pu se manifester.

\- Mais, je le sais parfaitement, mon cher Yué. Tu peux essayer de m'amadouer autant que tu le veux, tu sais parfaitement que je suis plus forte que toi.

\- Mon maître a dépassé le tien.

\- Tu te trompes...Et puis, il n'est pas question de ça.

Nakuru se rapprocha de lui, malicieuse. Et face à cet être froid et quasi impassible, elle sourit de toutes ses dents, fière. Provocatrice. Heureuse d'avoir un adversaire.

\- Cette fois, il est question de toi et moi seulement.

Seulement d'eux.

Ensemble.

Ici.

* * *

N'était-ce pas dans les coulisses que se jouaient les intrigues les plus croustillantes ? Était-ce le cas lorsque Toya feintait de venir voir Nakuru alors que, selon le scénario du film, devait combattre Yué en pleine nuit, à l'abri des regards ? Avait-il menti lorsqu'il avait prétendu passer dans le coin en sortant de son travail ? Avait-il nié avoir fait un trajet supplémentaire pour avoir le plaisir de voir ces deux-là s'affronter ?

\- Alors Toya ? Tu es venu pour moi ?

Nakuru ne le croyait aucunement. Espiègle, elle rit en coin devant son air ennuyé qu'il levait au ciel en l'attendant poser cette question.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées...J'étais curieux de savoir comment vous alliez vous débrouiller pour ce film, c'est tout.

Son sourire ne s'effaça pas pourtant, malgré le ton de sa voix qui frôlait l'indifférence et l'effacement.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais vu ma véritable forme.

\- Et elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Le jeune homme répondit presque du tac au tac, pensant que cela dégouterait son interlocutrice. Néanmoins, alors qu'il espérait un retrait de sa part, une marche légère en arrière, Nakuru s'approcha encore plus près de son visage. Espiègle, souriante sans en démordre avec lui malgré ses critiques. N'avait-il pas compris qu'au plus il la rejetait, au plus, elle s'approchait et s'accrochait à son bras ?

\- Tu ne diras pas ça en me voyant en pleine action.

Et pour une obscure raison, Toya réalisa qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas forcément tort.

* * *

Sakura et Shaolan installés confortablement dans la chambre de cette dernière, discutaient tous les deux de l'avenir. Une sensation étrange chagrinait la chasseuse de cartes et restée agréablement blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami la calmait un tant soit peu. Mais pour combien de temps exactement ? Jusqu'à quand cette angoisse inexplicable allait l'assaillir, l'étreindre jusqu'à accélérer les battements de son cœur ? Pourquoi parler de changements évoquait essentiellement de mauvais souvenirs ? Peut-être parce qu'elle y avait toujours été soumise. Par les cartes, la magie, les rencontres. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion sans être une grande magicienne. Alors comment affronter le quotidien sans s'inquiéter?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est notre dernière année, il faudrait que je sache bientôt.

Ils paraissaient d'un coup tous les deux anxieux. Sakura espérait secrètement pouvoir rester à ses côtés, mais avait conscience que leurs deux pays étaient tout de même assez éloignés. Shaolan tenta de la rassurer en déclarant qu'ils s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour d'autres problèmes bien plus graves, alors cette fois encore, ils aviseront et s'en sortiront. Comme à chaque fois.

\- J'envie un peu Tomoyo. Elle a beaucoup de talent ! Elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle entreprend ! Elle est même déjà partie en voyage pour essayer de trouver une bonne école.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Et bien juste après les examens, un peu avant le début du mois. Pas longtemps.

Il écoutait silencieusement l'information qui venait de lui être transmise, ne pensant pas que son amie avait été si prévoyante au point de prendre en compte un autre lieu, une autre ville, peut-être un autre pays que celui que Sakura. Était-ce ça, grandir ? Pouvoir trouver le courage de se séparer pour notre « propre bien », pour pouvoir être apte à avancer dans la vie et entrevoir un avenir plus ambitieux ?

\- Tomoyo a un bel avenir devant elle. Je l'envie vraiment, mais en même temps, je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, elle le mérite !

* * *

Le film se poursuivait sans trop d'embûches et la magie opèrait. Forcément. Grâce à tous les personnages que Tomoyo s'était imaginé, qu'elle a créé dans son scénario, grâce à ses costumes confectionnés durant toutes ses nuits blanches. Tout ce dur labeur avait porté ses fruits et les scènes de combat avaient été les plus spectaculaires.

Eriol se retrouva face à lui-même pour la première fois. Derrière ce petit écran braqué, il n'était plus seulement la réincarnation d'un illustre magicien. Il jouait un jeu. Un personnage qu'il avait joué aussi durant toute l'ascension de pouvoir de Sakura. Cela la ramena à ce moment précis de l'histoire. Il a joué à être Clow et était étrangement bouleversé. Toutefois, aujourd'hui la situation n'était plus pareille, l'enjeu différent. Il n'était que lui. Il pouvait n'être qu'Eriol. Mais jusqu'où allait sa magie, jusqu'à quel point était-il lié à Clow, perdant par la même occasion une part de sa personnalité propre ? Réincarnation uniquement ou être à part ? Jusqu'à quel point était-il lui-même au fond ?

Sa force parvenait à lui échapper lorsqu'il n'était pas concentré, plongé dans son introspection qui le chamboula aujourd'hui justement, sans réelle raison. Et le regard perçant de Tomoyo qui l'observait de derrière sa caméra, il le percevait, le sentait le traverser quasi instantanément, mais il ne dit rien. Respira et se calma doucement en voyant que sa magie avait fait des dégâts non prévus par le scénario.

\- Bon, nous allons faire une petite pause.

Sa voix ramena un calme apaisant qui le libéra un instant de son trouble.

\- Je comprends qu'il est difficile de jouer deux personnes à la fois, mais vous y arrivez très bien.

Tomoyo comprenait tout ce qu'elle leur demandait, le passage d'une personnalité à une autre, d'un état à un autre. Cela dépassait le simple jeu d'acteurs, cela débouchait sur une quête de soi-même. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire véritablement ? Aller puiser jusque-là ? Si loin dans leurs cœurs pour savoir ce qui s'y cachaient ? Derrière toute cette magie que restait-il d'humain ? Que restait-il de choses comme « elle » ?

\- Vous êtes magiques !

Elle sourit conquise par leurs prestations qu'ils écoutaient néanmoins timidement devant son engouement.

\- Et ça, même sans vos pouvoirs !

* * *

Un grand merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Kingaaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Se mentir**

Eriol ne savait pas pourquoi il devenait un peu plus attentif à certaines choses qui, à une époque, lui paraissaient insignifiantes. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi ce n'était que maintenant qu'on suscitait son attention de cette façon. Néanmoins, son œil observateur guettait quelque chose, le parfum d'un changement dans l'air, l'impression d'une différence qui naissait au fur et à mesure des jours.

Notamment la présence de Tomoyo qui semblait peu à peu s'évaporer… Elle se montrait, en effet, souvent absente lors des tournages (et Spinel prenait un grand plaisir à reprendre son rôle) qu'elle avait pourtant elle-même imaginés. Elle paraissait de s'éloigner sans explications d'eux tous et ne parvenait qu'à leur sourire de façon énigmatique lorsqu'ils lui posaient trop souvent des questions. Ce n'était pas son genre de la déranger, de bousculer ses habitudes. Elle était son hôte, elle est son amie, elle n'avait pas à lui rendre des comptes.

Toutefois, le magicien réalisa que son sourire paraissait avoir une faille, une étrange blessure qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. Et il osa, ce jour-là, lui imposer son constat.

\- Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais je trouve que tu rentres bien tard.

Il était assis sur une chaise du salon d'une manière quasi solennelle, comme il parvenait à le faire habituellement. La jeune femme le regarda longuement et eut l'impression de ne jamais être rassasiée de le contempler ainsi. Elle sentait qu'elle était face à quelqu'un de grand, de puissant, de tellement différent. Elle était transportée dans un monde magique où elle n'avait pas forcément sa place. Même alors qu'elle était ici, chez elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est tard. Et tu es seul ?

Constatant ses fins sourcils se froncer, il lui sourit doucement. Elle s'inquiétait. Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle le faisait depuis toujours et pour tout. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie à qui il avait affaire.

\- Oui, tes domestiques ont leur jour de congé, tu te souviens ?

\- Et tes gardiens ?

Tomoyo tourna la tête en cherchant désespérément les deux fidèles amis d'Eriol, surprise de ne pas les voir dans son champ de vision.

\- Ils sont chez Sakura. Spinel avait envie de battre Kéro à son jeu vidéo et quant à Nakuru, elle voulait rester avec Toya...J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne chose.

La jeune fille lui sourit tout en hochant affirmativement la tête. Elle le comprit. Compris la solitude qu'il se réservait et qu'il ne voulait pas toujours imposer à ses gardiens. Compréhensif et juste. Comme toujours.

\- Si j'avais su, je serais revenue plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On ne laisse pas un invité seul chez soi. Ce n'est pas convenable.

\- Tu semblais avoir des choses importantes à régler.

Il le dit sur un ton qu'il voulut neutre de peur de la brusquer, mais n'avait pas réussi. Son hôte sursauta soudainement et leva ses yeux bleutés vers lui. Elle lui sourit tristement. Malgré l'air rassurant qu'elle tentait d'aborder, elle ne put lui dissimuler très longtemps son inquiétude et sa peine. Il la connaissait bien à présent. Elle n'arrivait plus à dissimuler quoi que ce soit devant lui.

\- Oui, importantes...

Eriol voulut rajouter quelque chose, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier, surtout devant lui. Il était bien placé pour savoir que chacun possédait des secrets. Une vie qu'on tentait de cacher. Des vérités non dévoilées. Le magicien connaissait bien le sentiment ressenti par les secrets. Il était une réincarnation, après tout. Il y avait des choses qu'il était incapable d'expliquer.

\- Mais, c'est sans importance !

\- Tomoyo, je suis désolé...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout va bien.

Tout va bien. Combien de fois voyait-il ces mots s'afficher sur le visage de cette jeune fille ? Depuis quand voyait-il autre chose ? Elle avait toujours ce regard confiant, ce visage sûr, ce corps préparé. Toujours. Même face à la magie, même face aux révélations et au danger. Tomoyo allait toujours bien, toujours quoi qu'on puisse lui reprocher ou soupçonner. Elle faisait en sorte que personne ne s'inquiète pour elle. Devait-il être différent des autres ?

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Lui, le garçon à l'allure sage et adulte. Elle, la jeune femme calme et reposante. Deux personnes d'un même âge et qui avaient tant en commun, qui possédaient cette aura sereine qui les accompagnait à chacun de leurs pas.

\- Oui, Tomoyo...

Tous deux paraissaient plus semblables que jamais. Pourtant...

\- J'aimerais être seul.

Il y avait une distance qu'ils se devaient de respecter. Eriol, le savait. Il n'avait pas droit à la même chose que les autres. Il en avait déjà obtenu tant. Il soupira doucement, discrètement et eut une grimace quelque peu déçue. Il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres.

\- Très bien. Au revoir, Eriol.

Tomoyo avait été surprise par son attitude. Eriol semblait l'avoir délibérément fait sortir de la pièce, l'avoir éloignée de lui. Étrange. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Après tout, n'était-elle pas en face du plus grand magicien du siècle dernier ? Il avait sans doute ses raisons qu'elle n'était pas apte à comprendre. Il lui fallait s'y conformer. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui s'imposait aux autres, comprenant facilement les petits gestes innocents et les caractéristiques du regard. Il lui fallait partir maintenant. Tout de suite. S'échapper. A l'instant.

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

Cette apparition brusque avait de quoi réveiller toute la maison si elle n'avait pas été aussi immense. Un grand hurlement parmi tant de silence.

\- Ma chérie...Ma petite Tomoyo…

Tomoyo était assise sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées, la tête baissée pleine d'idées aussi différentes les unes des autres. Elle releva pourtant la tête devant la silhouette inquiète de sa mère qui entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Cette action lui rappela des souvenirs. Le chapitre si difficile où une carte lui avait volé sa voix, la rendait muette, la privant des sons mélodieux qu'elle pouvait produire.

\- Le médecin a été trop vague et suppose que le traitement ne marcherait qu'à 75%, sans grande certitude.

La jeune femme se tue ensuite, tenta de sonder le visage de porcelaine impassible de sa fille, émue et désemparée que personne au monde ne semblait être capable de les aider. Elle était pourtant influente, elle avait pourtant de l'argent, néanmoins… cela s'avérait tellement futile aujourd'hui. Tout ne pouvait pas s'acheter, et malgré ses recherches parmi les gens de la haute société, elle n'avait trouvé personne pour sauver sa seule fille, pour soulager ses maux et lui offrir un avenir. A quoi est-ce que cela servait ? Mais pouvait-elle abandonner pour autant ?

Elle n'avait que Tomoyo. Il ne lui restait qu'elle, elle devait la protéger contre tout.

Contre le monde entier.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te guérir, tu verras. Je connais de très bons médecins, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Et puis…

Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras en sanglotant. Tomoyo ne bougeait pas, ébahie et peinée. Elle sentit la détresse qui émanait de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, qui pleurait contre elle des larmes soumises et horrifiées. Elle en ferma les yeux pour reprendre du courage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman. Je vais bien.

Sonomi releva les yeux vers sa fille, vers ses yeux confiants et son sourire réconfortant. Un instant, elle fut saisie, admirative.

\- Ça va aller. J'ai confiance. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Je vais très bien.

\- Tomoyo...Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Mais, tu dois arrêter de me protéger comme tu le fais. Nadeshiko est morte, je sais que cela m'a rendue trop sensible, mais...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Jamais. Pour sa fille, pour son avenir, ce si bel avenir qui semblait lui être enlevé cruellement. Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner si elle baisait les bras maintenant. Elle serra Tomoyo dans ses bras, désireuse de la protéger, de la sauver d'une souffrance qu'elle aurait voulu prendre sur elle, la rassurer pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais angoissée et triste, l'envelopper de ses bras maternels pour qu'elle ne parte plus jamais ailleurs.

\- Toi, Tomoyo, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu entends ?

_Tu entends Tomoyo ?_

_Maman ne te laissera pas mourir._

* * *

D'où venaient réellement ces élans de fatigue qui l'animaient un peu plus chaque jour ? Lorsque Tomoyo sentait le sol se dérober sous elle et que sa vision se brouillait lorsque son cœur se mettait à palpiter et la faisait presque tomber à terre ?

Pourquoi était-elle partie chercher de l'aide prétextant des voyages pour trouver une école sans avertir ses amis de sa situation ? Pourquoi avoir voulu cacher un fait aussi « vital » ? Ils étaient pourtant tous si puissants, ils auraient peut-être pu la guérir, la sauver ?

Et ce désir de rassembler tout le monde ici, pour la dernière fois, à quel moment s'était-il manifesté ? Au tout début du diagnostic, au tout début de la vérité ? La jeune femme a du mal à s'en souvenir avec précision, mais suppose que cela avait été la première manifestation de sa peur de disparaitre. Du cœur de ces gens. De leur quotidien. De leur vie.

Alors pourquoi avoir inventé ce film brusquement ? Pourquoi vouloir tout immortaliser dans un objet si petit et prendre autant de son énergie pour la mise en scène, les costumes ? Perdre autant ses dernières ressources pour se plonger dans cet univers magique, n'était-ce pas au-delà de ses capacités aujourd'hui ? Était-ce à cause de ce coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu récemment ? Celui qui avait condamné son dernier espoir. Bien sûr, tout concordait à présent dans son esprit alors qu'elle replaçait tous les éléments de sa vie dans l'ordre.

Les absences de sa mère ne la dérangeaient, car elle avait conscience de leurs raisons profondes. C'était pour elle. Par pour des affaires liées au travail. Mais pour sa santé. Pour lui porter secours. C'est pourquoi évoquer sa mère devant Eriol ou Nakuru voilaient ses yeux d'une triste nostalgie en repensant à tout ce qu'elle tentait d'accomplir pour elle.

_Je ne connais pas la mort. _

Comme Nakuru, elle non plus ne la connaissait pas, mais la voyait dangereusement se rapprocher.

\- Maman ?

Elles étaient restées toutes les deux plusieurs minutes, enlacées, espérant que le temps ne se poursuit plus et reste figer pour l'éternité. Elles auraient voulu créer un cocon protecteur qui les séparerait du monde et de la réalité. Mais pouvaient-elles le construire vraiment ? En bâtir ne serait-ce qu'un mur ?

\- Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Sonomi eut le souffle coupé, préparé au pire venant de cette voix si triste, mais déterminée.

\- J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant…Avant d'avoir accompli ce qu'elle pensait devoir faire. Terminer ce film, recoller ses souvenirs, rattacher son cœur si brisé par sa maladie et sa sentence.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses cette promesse. C'est vital pour moi maintenant.

Pouvait-elle réellement lui refuser quoique se soit même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa fille lui demandait une telle chose, un quasi sacrifice. Pourquoi taire sa douleur ? Pour ne pas gêner les autres, pour ne pas les inquiéter ? Et elle, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se protéger d'elle-même et ne pas tenir compte de l'aide que pouvait lui apporter les autres ? Tomoyo était pourtant quelqu'un de discret, secret, détestant par-dessus se faire remarquer et être une source d'angoisse. Dans l'ombre, elle préférait taire ce qui lui faisait mal et souffrir, en silence. Mais elle, en tant que mère, devait-elle la laisser faire ?

\- Je t'en supplie maman.

Devait-elle laisser sa fille apparaître aux yeux des autres comme quelqu'un en bonne santé qui leur mentait ouvertement ? Devait-elle permettre que Tomoyo dissimule sa maladie et qu'elle adopte une attitude de menteuse, de malade ?

\- Je te le promets.

Si c'était la dernière chose que sa fille lui demandait, elle n'avait néanmoins aucun choix de refuser.

Et elle ne le fit pas.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Kingaaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Se battre**

Eriol l'avait observée sans savoir pourquoi. Elle lui paraissait différente, étrange, inhabituelle. Tomoyo semblait être devenue quelqu'un d'autre en essayant de le cacher à son entourage. Et pour une raison obscure, il sentait que c'était une mauvaise chose. Il percevait son aura angoissée chaque jour un peu plus et ne savait s'il devait en référer à Sakura. Celle-ci ne paraissait rien entrevoir, trop occupée à se satisfaire d'un amour depuis longtemps éloigné. Il ne la blâmait pas. Toutefois, il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour son hôte. Tomoyo l'avait si gentiment accueilli et hébergé. Elle avait tant pris soin d'eux qu'il pensait lui en être redevable. Au fond, qui s'était occupé véritablement de lui depuis le commencement ?

Il était une réincarnation. Ses gardiens n'étaient pas véritablement les siens, mais ceux de Clow Reed. Ils étaient devenus amis, c'est vrai. Pourtant, cette amitié n'avait-elle pas été guidée par une chose beaucoup plus lointaine que ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Eriol n'était pas naïf, il avait parfaitement conscience de se savoir être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Au fond, même avec Kaho tout cela avait été pareil. Cette attirance avait été magique. Assez malsaine, au fait.

Il se regarda dans le miroir sinistrement. Il n'était qu'un jeune garçon. Un enfant. Que croyait-il ? Que croyaient les autres ? Kaho était une femme, lui, encore un enfant. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Clow, ou du moins de ce qu'il avait légué à Eriol. Celui-ci sourit doucement. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Il était pris très souvent pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était que partiellement. Ce n'était pas juste.

Et même l'entourage qu'il côtoyait ici n'était pas différent. Sakura le voyait, à présent, comme un ami, mais également comme le représentant direct de son prédécesseur. Et Shaolan, lui, l'avait d'abord vu comme un rival, comme un ennemi et puis, comme un ami très puissant. Peut-être ressentait-il cette magie qui environnait Eriol et qu'il se sentait attiré par elle ? Certainement. Tous s'attiraient car ils avaient une chose en commun. Pourtant, une seule personne ne s'était pas laissée guider par sa magie vu qu'elle n'en possédait pas. Une seule personne avait découvert son identité sans avoir eu de pouvoirs spéciaux pour y arriver.

Une seule personne.

_« Tomoyo »_

Et quelques jours de cela, il avait voulu imposer cette différence qui les séparait. Il avait voulu qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle ne soit pas capable de le comprendre. Il y a peu de temps, il était redevenu Clow Reed face à elle afin qu'elle comprenne qu'ils étaient différents. Tomoyo avait compris. Tomoyo comprenait toujours. C'était dans sa nature, dans son caractère.

Seulement, il regrettait doucement son action. Elle ne se serait jamais imposée s'il ne le voulait pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à poser des questions auxquelles il n'y avait pas de réponses. Tomoyo était quelqu'un qui se contentait de très peu des autres et qui se donnait entière pour les satisfaire. Jamais, il n'aurait dû croire qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas. Jamais, il n'aurait dû jouer à être Clow alors qu'il n'était qu'Eriol. Il devait être lui-même bien que cela soit difficile dans son cas...

\- Eriol ?

Il se retourna vers cette voix si familière. Sa gardienne l'observa inquiète et le dévisagea contrariée.

\- Tout va bien ? On t'attend pour sortir depuis un bon moment déjà...

Eriol se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et ses yeux bleus profonds se figèrent devant cette image. Celle d'un garçon. Un garçon comme les autres. Lui seul avait la certitude d'habiter quelqu'un d'autre. Mais...les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas pouvaient se tromper si facilement. Il était impossible de deviner véritablement qui il était. Cela le rassurait un peu. Il avait encore une chance.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

Tomoyo ne savait pas véritablement ce qu'elle faisait ici. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accompagné ses amis ce jour-là ? Pourquoi avait-elle renoncé à ce qu'elle croyait le plus important à ses yeux ? Tomoyo ne le savait pas. Elle guettait timidement les environs. Contemplant les lieux accueillants de cette grande terrasse d'un café qu'elle n'avait jamais franchi, elle attendit impatiemment. Une serveuse s'approcha alors d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait commander. La jeune femme lui sourit aimablement tout en demandant un thé. Son sourire masquait peut-être assez bien son angoisse car, la serveuse ne semblait pas remarquer quoi que se soit. Tomoyo tripotait nerveusement ses doigts et son regard sombre se posa une énième fois sur sa montre. Elle s'impatientait.

* * *

Ils n'auraient jamais dû la suivre. Ils le savaient. C'était inconvenable de se mêler ainsi de la vie de leur amie. C'était malhonnête. Ils auraient dû le savoir.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Arrête Sakura ! Tu sais parfaitement que Tomoyo le faisait souvent, elle aussi.

\- Kéro ! Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tomoyo passait son temps à me filmer et ce n'était jamais car elle me soupçonnait de quelque chose.

-Et alors ?! Le résultat est le même. Espionner n'est pas une mauvaise chose si on a de bonnes raisons, pas vrai le morveux ?

Shaolan fit une grimace à ce surnom. Il détestait ce petit gardien à l'allure de peluche. Il l'énervait à se comporter ainsi. Il ne semblait pas du tout ressembler au légendaire Kérobéros dont il avait si souvent entendu parler par le passé.

\- Tout d'abord, espèce de peluche idiote, je ne suis pas un morveux. C'est toi le gamin qui se mêle d'histoires qui ne le concernent en rien. Tu devrais avoir honte d'espionner ainsi Tomoyo et de nous avoir forcés à te suivre...tous !

En effet, le jeune couple était accompagné d'Eriol et de ses gardiens. Ils ne paraissaient pas discrets à se balader ainsi, ensemble, ni à se disputer de la sorte.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, on se fait remarquer.

La chasseuse de cartes agita doucement les mains en signe de paix envers son petit-ami et son gardien. Elle essayait en vain de les calmer et d'éviter qu'ils se battent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Sakura jeta un regard en direction d'Eriol qui semblait neutre devant ses deux gardiens qui, pourtant, se disputaient également.

\- Nous devons partir. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

Ses mots froids et catégoriques jetèrent un froid dans le groupe. Tous regardèrent Eriol dont le visage se fit dur. Il était redevenu l'adulte capable de prendre les sages décisions. Les disputes s'arrêtèrent brusquement et personne n'osa rien dire sur le moment. Le regard implacable du magicien rendait toute discussion difficile. La chasseuse de cartes s'autorisa pourtant un regard inquiet vers Shaolan. Elle semblait lui parler sans pour autant utiliser sa voix. Celui le comprit et hocha la tête positivement.

\- On s'en va.

Le descendant de Clow Reed s'avança alors vers la fleur de cerisier à laquelle il sourit doucement. Il lui demanda alors d'un soupir si elle l'accompagnait. Sakura lui sourit comme elle seule savait le faire et lui prit le bras. Ils s'en allèrent tout deux sous le regard incompréhensif des trois gardiens.

\- Mais Sakura et Tomoyo, hein ? Tu n'es pas inquiète ?

La chasseuse de cartes s'arrêta alors d'un coup net. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur le sol avec peine. Bien sûr qu'elle était inquiète. Très inquiète même. Tomoyo ne faisait jamais de cachotteries sauf pour d'éventuels costumes, pour de nouveaux films avec elle en vedette ou pour organiser quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Les secrets de Tomoyo avaient toujours eu un seul but : rendre les gens heureux, elle la première. La jeune Kinomoto serra les poings énervée qu'on lui pose cette question si absurde.

\- Kéro ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

Elle se retourna violemment vers son gardien les joues rougies par l'agacement. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux surpris. Il savait inconsciemment qu'il avait commis une erreur. Une grosse bêtise qu'il allait peut-être regretter.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de suivre Tomoyo de cette façon ?! C'est toi qui ne sembles pas inquiet de briser ainsi son intimité !

\- Mais enfin Sakura...

\- Il n'y a plus rien à dire ! On s'en va et tu vas m'obéir tout de suite !

Elle n'utilisait rarement le fait qu'elle soit officiellement son maître. Jamais, pour dire vrai. Sakura l'avait toujours considéré comme son ami avant d'être son gardien. C'est pourquoi les mots qu'elle venait à peine de prononcer avait bouleversé Kéro. Elle lui donnait des ordres, cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il était allé trop loin. Le gardien du livre magique baissa sa frimousse, vaincu. Il suivit docilement le jeune couple qui partait.

Eriol avait observé la scène sans rien dire, mais sourit discrètement lorsqu'il vit le couple et Kéro s'éloigner.

\- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, d'après toi ?

La réincarnation de Clow vit Nakuru se pencher vers lui attendant sa réponse. Spinel qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches le contemplait également.

\- On les suit.

Nakuru exprima alors violemment son étonnement et sa stupéfaction.

\- Ne va pas me dire que cela ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que fait Tomoyo en ce moment.

\- Ce qui m'intéresse ne te concerne pas. Ne me force pas à t'obliger à me suivre.

Décidément, c'était la journée...Nakura soupira abattue. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait aucune envie de défier son maître. Elle n'était pas comme Kéro et s'efforçait d'être obéissante en toute circonstance.

\- Je te suis, ne t'énerve pas comme ça.

\- Bien.

Ils partirent alors. Nakuru ouvrit le pas et chuchota quelque chose à Spinel.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Kérobéros a tant insisté pour qu'on espionne Tomoyo ?

\- Ce ventre à pattes ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de ne pas être venue et de ne pas avoir rapporté les gâteaux qu'elle était censée préparer...

\- C'est vraiment une honte pour tous les gardiens !

Eriol ne les entendit pas. Il se retourna doucement vers la terrasse à quelques mètres de là. La silhouette de Tomoyo sirotait un thé chaud et semblait impatiente. Le jeune homme put remarquer de loin son anxiété. Les doigts que la jeune femme portait à sa tasse tremblaient et ses yeux se posaient constamment sur les environs. De plus, elle semblait préoccupée sinon comment n'aurait-elle pas entendu le raffut qu'ils venaient tous de faire à l'instant ? Elle était quelqu'un d'attentif en général. Eriol fronça les sourcils, méfiant lorsqu'il constata Tomoyo qui se levait brusquement ébahie, manquant de renverser sa boisson. La réincarnation de Clow vit la silhouette d'un homme faire face à la jeune femme. Ce fut sa dernière vision avant de partir.

* * *

\- Tomoyo...

Il se tenait là, comme dans ses souvenirs, un peu plus petit qu'il ne l'avait été peut-être ou peut-être un peu plus courbé. Fort. Vigoureux. Avec une barbe de trois jours et de grands yeux de la même couleur que la sienne. Un bel homme. Avec du charisme. Un artiste qui jouait avec les images et les visages qu'il photographiait. Son père.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Tu as grandi, tu es magnifique.

Tomoyo s'asseyait à la table qu'elle avait accaparée depuis plusieurs minutes. Inquiète par cette entrevue, mais soulagée de vor enfin son père apparaître au rendez-vous prévu. Malgré son emploi du temps chargé, il avait trouvé le moyen de venir la voir. Peut-être pressentait-il quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, une peine et une angoisse dissimulées, une information qu'elle voulait lui transmettre de vive voix. Cela avait-il suffit à l'angoisser inconsciemment ?

\- On m'a dit que c'était héréditaire.

\- Oui, cela avait suffi.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années était choqué, surpris par sa déclaration si directe qu'il ne savait plus d'un coup où il se trouvait, face à qui, face à quelle information. A quel point son cerveau était capable d'enregistrer la phrase que sa fille prononçait ? A quel point son cœur avait-il la force de supporter ces mots ?

\- Est-ce que...

\- Oui, papa, ce sont tes gênes.

Avait-il bien saisi ? Etait-il responsable à cause de son patrimoine génétique de l'état de son enfant ? Son grand-père avait été malade, sa fille avait-elle reçu ce cadeau empoisonné de sa part ? Pour quels crimes, quelles erreurs ?

\- Je suis censée mourir bientôt.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Tomoyo gardait son calme même si voir son père si désemparé la faisait intérieurement souffrir. Elle préférait en finir vite avec cette discussion, bien qu'indispensable, elle lui était éreintante. Elle aurait préféré profiter de cette matinée ensoleillée pour discuter de la vie d'un homme qu'elle ne côtoyait que très rarement, quasi jamais. Un papa occasionnel.

\- Maman ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je voulais te voir pour te poser des questions. Et aussi... pour te revoir.

Était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait ?

\- Cela fait si longtemps que j'en avais oublié les traits de ton visage.

Était-son son adieu ?

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Il comprit malheureusement que cela en était un.

* * *

Nakuru aimait le combat, elle se sentait le mieux lorsqu'elle pouvait déployer sa puissance et sa magie. Elle avait l'impression de respirer à plein poumon. Aller mieux. Etre soi-même. Lorsqu'elle était Ruby Moon, son cœur était différent. Son regard changeait. Elle devenait une autre. Avait-elle deux personnalités comme Yukito, Yué ? Non, elle paraissait à l'opposé. Elle n'était personne.

\- Ce n'est plus un film.

\- Nous allons pouvoir nous affronter sérieusement.

\- C'est ce que je voulais depuis que je suis revenue ici.

C'est pourquoi affronter Yué était si exaltant. Divertissant. Revigorant. Le déploiement de leurs forces respectives était spectaculaire. Trop spectaculaire.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement !

L'apparition de Sakura et de Shaolan les stoppa immédiatement. Yué vit sa maîtresse le regarder inquiète, avait-elle perçu tout ce flot d'énergie et s'était-elle précipitée pour voir ce qui s'était déroulé ? Pourtant, elle était arrivée un peu en retard (ce qui lui arrivait souvent, toujours ?) et lorsqu'il regarda l'horizon, il découvrit les dégâts que leur affrontement avait provoqués. Ruby Moon tiqua, mais ne voulut pas s'arrêter pour autant. Sakura n'était pas son maître, le seul à l'arrêter était techniquement Eriol. Toutefois, elle était la sœur de Toya, fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas omettre sans conséquences.

Elle soupira embêtée par cette interruption et n'entendit pourtant qu'un murmure à peine audible. La voix envoûtante de Yué qui répondait à une question muette qu'elle se posait, mais qu'elle n'avait pas formulée.

\- C'est éprouvant d'être deux personnes à la fois.

Elle savait de quoi il parlait, mais avait l'impression de ne pas être dans le même état que lui. La relation entre Yukito et Yué était différente, à part entière, ils pouvaient exister séparément. Ils étaient totalement distincts. Elle… Elle était Nakuru et Ruby Moon. Son adversaire ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

C'était, en effet, plus difficile de n'être personne.

* * *

-Bonjour !

Tomoyo ne s'attendait pas à faire face à ces visages surpris, inquiets, certains froids et d'autres honteux lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon de la famille Kinomoto. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant ces personnes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Je dérange peut-être... ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, Tomoyo. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Sakura lui sourit doucement. Un seul sourire parvenait à rassurer Tomoyo qui s'installa alors sur le lit de sa cousine péniblement. La jeune femme aux longues mèches sombres observa la pièce. Kéro et Spinel s'affrontaient au jeu vidéo et ne lui ont lancé qu'un bref bonjour trop absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient. Nakuru n'était pas présente. Seuls Shaolan et Eriol avaient été silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Pas que cela l'étonnait spécialement, seulement, leur attitude semblait cacher quelque chose.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Personne ne répondit immédiatement. Après quelques coups d'œil aux alentours, Sakura sourit à sa meilleure amie rassurante.

\- Aucun ! Tout va bien ! Et toi ?

Cette question sortit sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. La chasseuse de cartes se mordit la gencive. Pourquoi était-elle si angoissée ? Tomoyo sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un problème. Elle l'avait ressenti en rentrant dans la pièce. Peut-être se doutaient-ils de ses mystères, de ses cachotteries ? Peut-être...Oui, mais dans ce cas-là, il lui fallait réagir. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Je vais très bien !

Son air joyeux en étonna plus d'un.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue ce matin à notre rendez-vous. Mais...je ne suis pas venue les mains vides...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais oui ! C'est surtout à Kéro que j'ai pensé !

Le gardien s'arrêta de jouer en entendant ces mots. Il avait une vague idée de ce que son amie lui avait rapporté.

\- J'ai rapporté les gâteaux que je t'avais promis mon cher Kéro. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- Gâteaux !

Il vola dans sa direction, enjoué. Il semblait plus heureux que jamais et Tomoyo lui sourit en retour. Elle semblait s'être fait pardonner et cela la rassurait. La jeune femme posa alors son regard vers les autres occupants de la pièce qui la regardaient eux aussi. Elle sourit et leur dit qu'il en avait assez pour tous. Ils acquiescèrent contents.

\- Maintenant, je peux vous dire ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi. Enfin, si cela vous intéresse.

Les trois humains sursautèrent tous d'un seul coup. Eriol fut peut-être le plus discret, mais son regard contempla profondément la jeune femme assise sur le lit, il attendit son récit. Il aurait voulu savoir. Avoir des réponses aux sales impressions qu'il ressentait. Il voulait mettre des mots là où il n'y avait qu'incompréhension.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas...

\- Ne t'en fais, Sakura. Je veux partager cela avec vous.

\- Très bien.

\- En fait, j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Un homme plus exactement.

Ils auraient pu s'en douter. Tomoyo était jolie, charmante et avait tout pour plaire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle puisse avoir un rendez-vous avec un homme étant donné son physique et son tendre caractère.

\- Il m'a fait une proposition.

\- Une proposition ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Shaolan de s'exprimer. Il semblait suspicieux tout en écoutant les dires de son amie, de sa confidente légendaire. De quoi parlait-elle ? De quel genre de proposition ? Il n'aimait pas savoir cela et ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu que pouvait avoir cette phrase dans la bouche de Tomoyo. Il regarda un instant Eriol qui fronçait les sourcils discrètement, pensif. Ils semblaient être les seuls à se méfier vraiment. Sakura, elle, toujours aussi naïvement écoutait sa cousine intéressée.

\- Quel genre de proposition ?

C'était à Eriol d'en rajouter voyant le silence qui s'était installé. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard généralement, mais à présent, le sujet de cette discussion semblait l'importer un peu plus que d'habitude. Il se sentait responsable. Ne s'était-il pas promis de la soutenir, de la protéger quelques temps auparavant ? Protéger la meilleure amie de la chasseuse de cartes. Surveiller une femme fragile au caractère trop doux. Il se l'était promis rien que par amitié pour elle, peut-être même par affection.

Tomoyo le regarda alors émue. Elle semblait voir dans les yeux d'Eriol quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent à son égard. De l'intérêt. De l'intérêt pour la fille insignifiante et faible qu'elle était. Un être sans magie et sans force. Une personne sans intérêt.

Pourtant, c'est bien vers elle qu'étaient dirigés les yeux de la réincarnation du grand Clow Reed. Non ! Vers elle était dirigé le regard d'Eriol Hirizagawa. Tout simplement. Et ces pupilles qui la guettaient avaient une très grande importance pour elle. Bien plus que ceux du puissant magicien.

\- Je vais travailler pour lui. Il me propose de chanter dans sa chorale. Une chorale professionnelle où je serais rémunérée. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler avant d'en être sûre.

Le soulagement.

Puis, la joie.

Tous ces sentiments animèrent la pièce à cette annonce.

* * *

Meiling avait été emballée par l'idée qu'un film était réalisé à Tomoeda. Elle voulait y participer aussi, détestait être laissée pour compte et avait le don de désirer s'incruster partout où elle allait. Surtout lorsque cela concernait Shaolan. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Au tout début, avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la chasseuse de cartes. Elle s'était ensuite éloignée, mature, elle avait compris que son rôle avait diamétralement changé.

Tomoyo avait été la seule véritable personne à laquelle elle s'était ensuite confiée. C'étaient sur ses genoux qu'elle avait pleuré, c'étaient dans ses bras qu'elle s'était réfugiée comme une petite fille auprès de sa maman. Bien qu'amie fidèle de Sakura, elle avait toujours été à son écoute, toujours là pour la soutenir et l'aider.

C'est pourquoi sa voix à l'autre bout du fil lui paraissait un peu différente, un brin plus fatiguée et le ton plus sérieux. Elle avait conscience que c'était avec son amie qu'elle conversait, mais elle décela une étrange tonalité dans sa voix qui s'empressait de lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

Comment était son petit-ami ? Sujet devant lequel elle se montra soudainement plus vague. Comment se passait ses vacances et quand allait-elle venir les rejoindre ?

\- J'ai hâte de venir voir ça ! J'espère avoir un rôle aussi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout est prévu.

Quel rôle pouvait-elle encore jouer à Tomoeda ? Quel rôle dans la vie de ses habitants ?

\- Un beau rôle j'espère !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils avaient raccompagné Sakura chez elle, Tomoyo et Shaolan eurent l'occasion de rester seuls. Cela faisait assez longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Depuis qu'il était en couple, les tête-à-tête avec son amie avait été rare, mais sans que cela n'entrave véritablement leur amitié. Enfin, il l'espérait sincèrement. Tomoyo était précieuse comme amie. Et la voir aussi pâlotte n'arrangeait en rien l'inquiétude qui s'était forgé en lui comme un mauvais pressentiment dont il discutait avec Sakura de temps en temps. Était-ce son nouveau travail qui la rendait aussi faible ? Il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons.

\- J'ai parlé avec Meiling. Elle arrivera bientôt.

\- Elle doit venir ?! Je n'étais pas au courant.

Il sursauta brusquement, anticipant le moment où la tornade qu'était sa cousine allait passer dans leur vie. Il était ébahi, mais au fond de lui-même ravi. Ne pas la voir participer à leur film et leur aventure aurait été une erreur. Un manque.

\- Elle semblait être un peu soucieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est forte. C'est ma cousine, je la connais.

Tomoyo se tourna vers lui, voyant qu'ils arrivaient devant chez elle et que leur balade arrivait à terme. Il avait eu la gentillesse de la raccompagner également, même grognon, c'était un garçon galant et attentif.

\- Je sais que tu la connais mieux que quiconque, mais j'avais besoin de donner mon avis et te donner la puce à l'oreille au cas où...

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Le sourire de Tomoyo avait quelque chose de triste, de différent. De sentencieux. Shaolan sentit sa salive passer difficilement les parois de sa gorge et ses membres se crisper sans aucune raison.

\- Il faut que tu sois attentif dorénavant.

Un pressentiment.

\- Tomoyo...

Une drôle de sensation qui éveilla brusquement tous ses sens.

\- Bon, à bientôt ! J'ai une répétition de chant demain, il faut que je m'entraîne.

\- A bientôt, Tomoyo.

Et la voir s'éloigner si facilement, s'évaporer de son horizon avait de quoi le faire trembler.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Kingaaa


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Se perdre**

\- C'est dommage qu'il pleuve.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais un festival à ciel ouvert et il risque d'être annulé. C'est vraiment dommage, j'avais tellement travaillé pour y chanter.

La pluie. C'est par cet événement climatique qu'il était apparu à Tomoeda et dans la vie des personnes qu'ils considèrent à présent comme des amis. Cette averse magique qu'il avait provoquée pour se lier à cette ville, à ses habitants. Un moyen pour que les choses qui devaient se faire se fassent. Cette pluie d'aujourd'hui qui tombait comme le jour où il l'avait décidé pour faire réagir le nouveau maître des cartes. Usant de ses pouvoirs, il avait pris la décision qu'il pleuvrait jusqu'à ce qu'on n'arrête cette eau tombée du ciel. Eriol, d'un coup d'œil discret, vu l'air déçu et triste de Tomoyo.

Et c'est en regardant sa mine triste et déçue.

Et c'est en voyant ses efforts pour le cacher réellement…

Qu'il comprit…

Agir. Effacer le mal engendré. Il avait ce pouvoir, il se devait l'utiliser. Son sceptre apparut dans ses mains après avoir effectué une incantation, se matérialisa après quelques secondes sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Elle ne réalisa pas encore pourquoi une telle action, une telle précipitation.

\- Si c'est la pluie qui te pose problème, on va lui demander de ne plus tomber.

Elle était si étonnée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle le vit agir vite, mais posément. Son regard bleuté se posa alors sur le dehors de la fenêtre. La pluie avait cessé de tomber très rapidement. Le ciel était de nouveau d'un bleu si beau et éclatant, si reconnaissant. La jeune femme s'approcha encore plus près de la fenêtre, de cette vitre qui la séparait de l'air libre à l'extérieur. Elle eut soudain envie de l'ouvrir pour s'évader, pour se sentir respirer à pleins poumons. Tomoyo se sentait libérée d'un poids en sentant l'oxygène humide traverser ses narines. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait en vie.

\- Eriol...Merci beaucoup.

Et c'était grâce à lui qu'elle se sentait aussi bien. Il avait changé le climat simplement pour lui redonner le moral. Ce garçon avait arrêté la pluie juste pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Tomoyo se retourna vers lui reconnaissante. Eriol était si puissant, si fort et pourtant si modeste dans ce qu'il faisait. Il était doté de très grands pouvoirs et elle se sentait si petite face à lui. Non pas qu'elle avait l'impression d'être insignifiante. Mais juste banale. Cela ne la dérangeait pas habituellement. C'était juste qu'à cet instant, elle ressentait cette différence énorme beaucoup plus nettement. Une distance qu'ils ne pourraient jamais franchir, elle le savait, elle se l'était promis.

J- e vais aller me préparer maintenant. Merci encore pour ton aide.

Le jeune homme sentait presque l'air devenir plus lourd d'un coup. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Tomoyo quittait la pièce ou autre chose. Peut-être avait-il perçu quelque chose de déroutant dans son attitude ? Peut-être était-il plus perspicace qu'il ne le pensait ? Peut-être qu'il désirait simplement comprendre ce qui se passait réellement ?

\- Est-ce que je peux venir ?

Elle s'arrêta net. Sa silhouette élancée ne bougea pas d'un millimètre durant de nombreuses secondes, peut-être même des minutes entières. Son teint avait blanchi et son corps s'était crispé. Heureusement qu'elle était de dos, pensa-t-elle, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu masquer son état bouleversé. Elle était reconnaissante de ne pas le voir, de ne pas l'entendre parler, d'attendre qu'elle se décide à agir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres ne pouvait se laisser ainsi submerger par ses émotions, ni par ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Plus maintenant. Il était trop tard pour elle. Si tard...

\- Je suis désolée Eriol. C'est une représentation privée. Il y aura des gens importants et je ne peux pas...

\- Je comprends.

Elle soupira discrètement rassurée. Oh oui, qu'elle se sentait soulagée. Un poids venait de tomber si lourdement de ses épaules. Eriol n'était pas quelqu'un qui posait des questions indiscrètes. Il allait bientôt abandonner l'idée de la suivre et de la questionner. Eriol avait ce trait de caractère semblable au sien. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour cela.

\- Pourtant, j'aurais vraiment voulu t'entendre chanter. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix.

Sa voix était neutre, mais Tomoyo y décela un peu de déception et peut-être même de la mélancolie. Repensait-il au temps passé ? Au temps où il jouait au piano et qu'elle chantait ? Se souvenait-il de sa voix et des émotions qu'elle faisait passer à travers ses chansons ? Se rappelait-il de tout ce qui la motivait à chanter avec tant de douceur et de passion ? Elle n'osait y croire. Pourtant...elle se retourna et le regarda doucement. Ce qu'elle crut voir dans ses pupilles mystérieuses la bouleversa. Il se souvenait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Aucun possible.

Sa salive passa alors difficilement dans les parois de sa gorge sèche. L'air lui manquait. Cet élan d'émotions la faisait tourbillonner en tous sens. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient dangereusement avec ses actions.

\- Je...

La chanteuse ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle se sentait autant désarmée face à quelqu'un. Elle qui avait toujours été sûre dans ce qu'elle faisait, de ce qu'elle devait dire, de ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Sûre d'elle-même et pleine de confiance pour les autres. Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à dire ce qu'elle voulait, à se confier ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent à présent ?

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien si tu ne veux pas.

Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Elles la réveillèrent très rapidement. Tomoyo agita sa tête de gauche à droite. Non, Eriol n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait pas à culpabiliser, il n'avait pas à se sentir de trop ici, avec elle. Elle voulait qu'il se sente chez lui. La jeune chanteuse désirait tellement se faire comprendre. Juste maintenant. Juste à cet instant. Juste pour qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait face à lui. Juste à travers des gestes, des regards, des notes...

Et là, un son se manifesta. Un son mélodieux. Un son doux et envoûtant.

La voix de Tomoyo qui chantait.

* * *

Réagir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit en tenant ce papier dans sa main. Un papier qui lui expliquait les chances infimes qu'elle avait d'être sauvée. Un document qui possédait comme seul pouvoir de lui inculquer l'espoir. Tomoyo sourit tristement.

Elle allait mourir. Sa certitude s'arrêtait là. Pourtant...elle se sentait confiante. La confiance avait toujours été le trait principal de son caractère. Elle avait la foi. La foi des autres, du monde. Elle croyait aux choses incroyables. Elle croyait des choses inimaginables. Tomoyo s'était auto-convaincue que tout était possible. Après tout, n'était-elle pas amie avec une des plus grandes magiciennes ? Ne cohabitait-elle pas avec la réincarnation d'un célèbre magicien ? Ne fréquentait-elle pas ce monde magique ? Ce monde plein d'aventures et de découvertes. Un monde où naissait forcément l'espoir. Elle se devait d'y croire.

Seulement...

Seulement, elle allait partir. Mourir si simplement. Si injustement...

Et ça aussi, elle y croyait très obstinément.

Eriol l'avait constaté des jours durant que son état était inquiétant. Elle semblait fatiguée, constamment épuisée et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Son travail la fatiguait à un tel point ? Il n'avait que ça comme explication qui lui semblait judicieuse.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles inquiet ?

\- Tu as l'air très fatigué, Tomoyo. C'est ça qui me semble inquiétant.

Elle balaya le sujet d'une main amusée. Elle lui sourit rassurante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je travaillais sur une partition. Mais, je l'ai terminée. Je vais me coucher de bonne heure ce soir et demain, je serais en pleine forme.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres lui sourit alors rassuré. Demain, tout serait comme avant selon les dires de la jeune fille.

\- Je vais aller dans la cuisine pour manger. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est gentil.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit.

* * *

Il ne saurait dire ce qui le poussa à se lever de son lit. Il ne comprenait pas quelle force le forçait à marcher en direction de la cuisine. Pourquoi entendait-il comme un appel ? Comme un appel au secours ? Comme un danger...Tel un besoin de se lever pour affronter un ennemi. Mais quel ennemi ? Quel danger ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une chose qui ne paraissait pas magique ? Était-ce la part de Clow Reed en lui qui l'animait ou bien...était-ce lui ? L'instinct d'Eriol Hirizagawa qui le guidait ?

Il obtint toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait lorsqu'il pénétra la cuisine.

\- Tomoyo !

La lumière allumée dans cette pièce lui avait fait accélérer le pas, inquiet. L'heure était tardive, si tardive que cette lumière était inappropriée. Et puis...qui semblait être la dernière personne à être entrée dans la cuisine ? Tomoyo, bien sûr...Tomoyo qui se nourrissait de plus en plus pour se garder en forme, pour avoir assez de force pour tenir debout.

\- Tomoyo ! Réponds !

Tomoyo qui gisait au sol, inconsciente. Un morceau de pain dans sa main droite et son thé renversé sur la table. Ce thé qu'elle buvait si souvent. Eriol courut vers la jeune femme inanimée et découvre son visage blafard. Si blanc. Encore plus blanc que d'habitude et il déglutit. Depuis quand était-elle tombée ici ? Depuis quand était-elle si épuisée qu'elle tombait inconsciente en mangeant ? Depuis quand Tomoyo était si mal en point ? Quand ?

Il ne saurait dire. Il l'observait de loin. Il n'avait jamais osé entrer dans son intimité. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la déranger ni se montrer insistant. Elle, elle ne le faisait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était promis, quelque chose qu'il s'était juré de préserver. Cette distance. Cette amitié si lointaine, mais sincère et affectueuse. Cette inquiétude malheureusement bien réelle et affreuse. Cette douleur et cette culpabilité désastreuse. Tout cela, il se l'était promis. Elle aussi.

\- Eriol ?

Ce fut la voix du magicien qui la réveilla. Cette voix qui semblait inquiète et désemparée pour la première fois. Ce ton sérieux et anxieux. La voix de son ami. La voix du garçon qui vivait depuis des semaines avec elle. Le son qu'elle entendait si souvent ces derniers temps et qui la faisait émerger de sa souffrance et de son incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Tomoyo tentait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Où se trouvait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle si mal à la tête, si mal partout ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation au creux de son estomac ? L'envie de vomir de sa propre condition, à cause de sa propre faiblesse ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai trouvée inconsciente dans la cuisine. Est-ce que ça va ?

Inconsciente ? Ses pupilles s'agitèrent alors. Son cœur tambourina très rapidement, si vite qu'elle crut qu'il voulait s'échapper de ce corps si frêle, si faible une fois pour toute. Son être tout entier tremblait de peur. Elle était tombée inconsciente. Comment allait-elle s'expliquer ? Comment allait-elle se justifier à présent ? Eriol n'était pas naïf, il comprendrait...Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter...Il fallait qu'elle invente quelque chose, qu'elle se reprenne vite en main.

Se dégageant de la quasi étreinte du jeune homme, Tomoyo tentait de reprendre des forces suffisantes pour se relever. Eriol vit son action sans comprendre pourquoi elle semblait si spontanée, peut-être même trop précipitée. Tomoyo le gratifia d'un sourire réconfortant malgré la souffrance qui attaquait tout son corps. Elle semblait faire un effort considérable pour passer outre le fait qu'elle souffrait terriblement à cet instant. Tant d'efforts pour cacher la vérité...Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Eriol ne comprenait décidément pas et pourtant, il était quelqu'un d'assez perspicace en général. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Tomoyo...Est-ce que c'est seulement le travail qui te met dans un état comme celui-là ? Je suis inquiet. Je ne suis pas le seul. Sakura s'inquiète aussi.

Elle baissa la tête tristement. Comment avait-elle pu croire que les autres ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte ? Comment pensait-elle qu'elle allait pouvoir tout leur cacher ?

\- Je suis désolée Eriol.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique. Il ne voulait pas d'excuse. Juste des réponses. Juste la vérité.

\- C'est à cause de mon travail. Je veux vraiment réussir dans cette voie. C'est tellement important pour moi que j'en oublie très souvent de m'occuper de moi-même. Je ferais attention dorénavant. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait sortir de ton lit pour ça. Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Juste la vérité. Il ne voulait que ça. Et pourtant...

\- Merci beaucoup...

Il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas obtenue...

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture!

Kingaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Se retrouver**

La maison était vide. Sur la terrasse, Tomoyo et sa mère avaient décidé de prendre le thé ensemble, en famille. Chose qu'elles n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de faire. Femme d'affaires affirmée et très éprise de son travail, Sonomi prenait peu de repos en compagnie de sa fille. Elle le regretta à cet instant. Voir le teint blafard de son enfant, ses gestes si las, son regard si lointain, en pleine réflexion continuelle. A quoi pensait la jeune fille véritablement ? Avait-elle abandonné la bataille ? Ou élaborait-elle de nouvelles tactiques pour lutter contre sa maladie ? Tomoyo avait toujours été si silencieuse, si calme, tellement discrète, que, même elle, sa propre mère, avait du mal à savoir ce qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit.

\- J'ai vu papa.

\- Comment ?

Sonomi surprise, sursauta tant elle n'était pas préparée à cette déclaration. Son cœur s'emballa, mais s'apaisa très vite en constatant ce timbre de voix résigné sortir de la bouche de Tomoyo.

\- Je lui ai parlé de la situation.

\- Je vois.

Elle était compréhensive malgré sa rancœur personnelle pour le père de sa fille. De vieilles disputes, de divergents points de vue, et une séparation dans les larmes, la colère et l'incompréhension. Sonomi n'avait pourtant pas le temps de poser de plus amples questions, que Tomoyo se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et courut en direction de la toilette. Le thé n'était décidément pas passé, non plus. On en arrivait à ce stade où sa fille ne mangeait presque plus rien, vomissait les restes et ne parvenait plus à faire fonctionner son corps normalement. Son état empirait, elle le savait. Cela la tuait. Elle aussi.

\- Il faut que l'on t'hospitalise. Tout cela va empirer ! Et tu ne peux pas aller si souvent à l'hôpital. C'est impossible !

\- Je ne peux pas.

-J'ai trouvé un bon médecin en Amérique. C'est le médecin d'un collègue de travail. Il peut te recevoir tout de suite !

\- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes invités.

\- Il faut que tu te soignes, Tomoyo ! Sinon, je ne pourrai plus rien faire !

Ce mélange d'agitation, d'impuissance et d'amour s'emmêlaient dans son cœur à lui en faire mal. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir agir, en femme forte qu'elle était, en femme indépendante et ingénieuse, en maman qui aimait son enfant au point de vouloir être malade à sa place et tout supporter pour la voir épanouie et en bonne santé.

\- Je veux que nous profitions de cette belle matinée, maman.

Tomoyo revenue des toilettes, s'asseyait à la place qu'elle avait si brutalement quittée et tenta une nouvelle fois de boire son thé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était feindre. S'illusionner pour paraître normale. Voir les grands yeux inquiets et bouleversés de sa mère avait déjà de quoi lui briser le cœur. Elle préférait contempler son regard dubitatif, celui qui ne comprenait pas son attitude malgré toutes ses tentatives.

\- Je veux boire mon thé tranquillement ici, avec toi. Après seulement, je ferais ce que tu me demandes. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix de toute manière.

Tomoyo n'était pas naïve, son corps ne répondait plus à son appel, ses vaines prières n'étaient pas exaucées, son espoir avait été anéanti, toutefois elle se força à tenir tête au désespoir. Garder la regard levé, le sourire aux lèvres et… profiter de ce dernier instant avec sa maman qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu quitter.

Mais avait-elle encore un choix ?

* * *

Tomoyo se releva de son lit. La maison lui semblait toujours vide de ses habitants. Sa mère avait-elle fait cela exprès pour la soulager ? Elle avait passé sa journée à dormir, tenté en vain de se reposer. Cependant, à présent qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et fixé depuis des heures le plafond, elle commença à réfléchir doucement à la perspective d'un avenir. Dans cet état, où pouvait-elle aller ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle éprouvait néanmoins ce besoin. Ce besoin de revoir le passé, de renouer avec ses souvenirs. Faire le point maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour rafraîchir sa mémoire. Tomoyo soupira et se leva de son lit. Ce mouvement brusque et décidé provoqua malheureusement un étourdissement presque instinctif chez elle. La jeune femme mit sa main à son front, tentant de l'aider à retrouver pied et stabilité. Elle n'obtint cependant pas le résultat estompé.

Tomoyo ferma alors les yeux, essaya d'oublier un instant sa situation, sa si faible position. Fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui était mauvais, sur ce qui l'environnait, sur ce qu'elle était : faible, malade...mourante. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés trop vite, trop dangereusement. La rapprochant trop certainement de sa fin. Un final qu'elle ne désirait pas atteindre. Un final imminent pourtant. La chanteuse à la peau mate se rassit à cette pensée sur son lit, laissant à son corps le temps de se faire à son réveil, ce départ du sommeil. Tomoyo fixa un instant ses mains tremblantes avec détermination et inquiétude aussi. Folle inquiétude pourtant si bien dissimulée dans ses yeux sombres. Des larmes chaudes s'écrasèrent ensuite sur la paume de sa main. Des pleurs tombèrent de son regard infini. De l'eau se déversait de son âme.

Et soudain, la réalisation. Et soudain, la peur...Cet effroi auquel elle n'avait pas pensé véritablement. La peur de devoir affronter les autres, le monde. Leur révéler à présent toute la vérité, tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de cacher très précisément et avec le plus grand soin. Cette peur-là lui bloquait la gorge, les mots, les gémissements de douleur.

Tomoyo pleurait. C'était peut-être la première fois depuis sa maladie. La première fois qu'elle s'avouait être malade et prête à mourir. La mort en elle-même ne l'effrayait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. C'était seulement le regret de devoir partir qui la terrifiait. Laisser sa famille, ses amis, ses passions, sa vie, son avenir...son existence derrière elle...L'adolescente sourit doucement à travers ses larmes. Une attitude contradictoire en somme. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pleurait pas de joie. Elle se serait juré qu'elle ne souriait pas de dépit.

Un sourire. Une larme. Et elle...

Elle qui vit. Elle qui se meurt. Qui survit. Qui existe.

C'était le moment. Le moment pour elle de se lever, d'ouvrir ses pupilles sur le jour, sur la réalité, sur les yeux de ses amis les plus proches. Il était temps d'avouer au monde qu'il était l'heure. Son heure de le quitter. Le temps était intenable et elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le maintenir près d'elle. Le temps la quittait...inversement, elle aussi s'éloignait...

Tomoyo franchit la porte de sa chambre dans un souffle.

Un ultime soupir.

Une respiration discrète, mais intense.

Une démarche convaincue.

Des pas obstinés et des idées longuement réfléchies.

\- Sakura ? Oui, je t'appelle parce que j'aimerai réunir tout le monde pour un dîner.

Tomoyo se retrouva devant le fait accompli.

Enfin.

* * *

Mon ancien one-shot "Je ne mourrai pas ce soir" relate les évènements de cette fiction (et notamment ce dîner de révélations). Si vous avez l'occasion de le lire, n'hésitez pas.

Un grand merci.

Kingaaa


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Se protéger**

C'était instinctif, si évident qu'en douter ou poser des questions supplémentaires aurait été vain. Ils avaient été appelés pour accomplir une nouvelle mission, si différente de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de subir par le passé. Toutefois, n'avait-elle pas ce caractère encore plus solennel et imminent ? N'avait-elle pas un côté beaucoup plus personnel et alarmant que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer ? Ce fut en faisant face au visage triste et nerveux de Kaho qu'ils réalisèrent que leur présence avait de quoi venir chambouler tout leur équilibre quotidien.

\- Vous ne le savez pas encore, mais Tomoyo est en train de révéler quelque chose de très important en ce moment.

\- Kaho ?

Spinel, lui si futé dans la majorité des cas, ne parvenait pas à véritablement saisir les propos tenus par la jeune femme. Elle les avait convoqué tous les deux, et sur le conseil d'Eriol, ils avaient pris leur forme initiale pour ne pas perdre de temps. Sa voix avait un ton changé, elle avait inquiété et surpris leur maître, ce qui les amena ici. En Angleterre. Chez Kaho.

\- Elle est condamnée par la maladie. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps à présent.

Au départ, s'installa un lourd silence. Au départ, il n'eut plus rien. Pas un souffle. Pas un battement de cils ou de cœur. Ils n'étaient que des êtres magiques, ils n'avaient pas la même faculté de ressentir les choses. Toutefois, entendre cette phrase cruelle résonner dans la pièce avait de quoi les choquer. Et même Nakuru si bavarde, si réactive, avait fermé la bouche, ouvert grand les yeux et sentit un cœur qu'elle n'avait pas s'emballer.

Impossible.

Ils l'auraient remarqué.

Pas vrai ?

\- Comment est-ce possible Kaho ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

Essayer de trouver les mots. Les explications. Les gestes. Cependant, Nakuru fut paralysée, assaillie par toutes ses pensées et cette déclaration. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait en ce moment en elle, dans sa tête où tout se confondait.

\- Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. La magie peut arranger cela, alors pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici Kaho sans donner d'explications préalables ni à Eriol ni à qui que ce soit ?

Spinel était beaucoup plus réceptif et maîtrisé que son acolyte. Il incarnait, à cet instant, tout ce que Nakuru aurait voulu être.

\- Nous voulons aider Tomoyo. Tu le sais.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus l'aider.

Ces mots eurent un impact suffisamment fort pour réveiller Nakuru, qui sursauta brutalement, consternée par la voix froide et dénuée de sentiments qu'elle constatait chez leur interlocutrice. Elle ne distinguait plus sa peine, sa culpabilité, sa résignation, non elle ne voulait pas la voir, ni l'entendre. Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'avait rien de semblable. Kaho était, à cet instant pour elle un soldat qui s'avouait vaincu avant de s'être battu.

\- A quoi sert la magie si nous ne pouvons rien faire ?!

Elle aurait voulu crier encore plus fort, s'emporter et tout détruire dans cette pièce, simplement pour anesthésier un tant soit peu la douleur qui s'accumulait dans son être.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez une chose. Il faut sacrifier certaines choses pour en sauver d'autres.

C'était comme cela que cela marchait ? Pour les cartes à une époque aussi. Pour les réincarnations. Pour la magie. Pour tout ? Le monde n'était-il fondé que sur ça ? Sur cet équilibre délicat et imprécis ?

N'étaient-ils vraiment venus que pour entendre ça ?

* * *

Sur le point de partir, Kaho les stoppa. Elle repensa à toute cette situation et se risqua à poser la question de sa voix mesurée et claire.

\- Est-ce qu'Eriol va bien ?

C'était ironique de poser ce genre de questions tant la situation où ils se trouvaient tous était dérangeante.

\- Il sera triste ! Triste et en colère de savoir que tu étais au courant Kaho !

Nakuru ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, agacée devant tant de révélations d'un coup.

\- Il sera déçu que tu n'aies rien fait.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu et Tomoyo le sait parfaitement.

Eux, par contre, n'en savaient rien. Et ne préféraient même plus y penser, à quoi bon ? Leurs rôles s'arrêtaient là, n'est-ce pas ? Leur présence ici même avait de quoi être inutile, insignifiante ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Nakuru continua à contempler cette femme qui comptait tant pour Eriol et tant pour Toya ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de lui faire face ?

\- Et Toya ? Est-ce qu'il…

Non, elle ne voulait pas la voir entamer ce sujet. Aucunement.

\- Il sera triste.

Elle désirait qu'il soit en dehors de cet échange, véritablement. Pour une fois. La colère et la jalousie l'envahissaient soudainement et lui firent dire ces mots naïfs qu'elle pensait pourtant.

\- Mais je vais tout faire pour lui éviter cela !

Le visage de Kaho changea brutalement, saisie par les propos de l'être de magie. Comment pouvait-elle être si sûre d'elle-même tout à coup ? Comment savoir ce que cela impliquait de prononcer ces mots ? En avait-elle conscience ?

\- Comment ?

Il suffisait d'un mot pour que son expression se transforme en une grimace étonnée. Si dubitative que Nakuru n'en trouva plus ses mots. Le silence envahit sa bouche et mit en marche quelque chose de plus profond tapi en elle.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

* * *

Eriol se tenait sur son fauteuil, le regard pensif, plongé dans la contemplation du jardin de la famille Daidoji. Il regardait par la fenêtre, fasciné par quelque chose étant ailleurs, si loin de lui-même.

\- Tu sembles triste, Eriol.

Le garçon se retourna vers son gardien avec peine. Son ami ne faisait pourtant qu'énoncer ce qui était si difficilement dissimulable. Cet être magique aux allures de peluche à la couleur sombre, aux regards perçants tels ceux d'un chat et aux attitudes gamines devant des sucreries. Un gardien. Son gardien. Lui qui voyait à travers le temps son comportement, qui n'arrivait plus à dissimuler quoi que ce soit devant lui. Un confident. Quelqu'un de présent, de réconfortant aussi.

\- Oui, je suis triste Spinel. Mais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Eriol s'autorisa un regard espiègle et pourtant, si compréhensif. Il connaissait Spinel suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que malgré son air détaché et son timbre de voix clair, sans ombre, sérieux, il dissimulait des sentiments très intenses. A l'affût de tout geste, de toute attention, prévoyant le danger que son maître puisse courir. Sa mission ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à la magie, aux combats. Sa mission était plus profonde, plus intense, plus sincère. Elle allait si loin qu'il était parfois difficile de la décrire par un seul mot.

\- Tomoyo est quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

Le jeune homme sourit en coin. Son gardien usait toujours de ce genre de stratagème pour éviter de répondre à une question beaucoup trop personnelle. Il n'avait jamais été très expansif, ni démonstratif. Il ressemblait à Yué par moments. Bien que cela ne soit pas son antithèse. Inversement, Nakuru avait un caractère beaucoup plus vif ressemblant à Kérobéros. Au fond, tous ses gardiens avaient été créés pour un seul homme. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se poser trop de question. Clow Reed était quelqu'un de spécial et d'étrange après tout. Eriol ne le savait que trop bien vu que son esprit vivait en lui.

\- Elle ne le mérite pas, tu as raison. Cependant, elle accepte assez bien la situation.

\- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas prévenus plus tôt ? Nous aurions pu l'aider à trouver une solution.

Eriol soupira lourdement. Lui aussi se posait cette question. Tous se posaient cette question à laquelle il n'y avait que Tomoyo pour répondre. Elle seule semblait avoir la réponse, elle seule paraissait vouloir préserver quelque chose. Un secret. Son secret.

\- Tomoyo semble avoir pris sa décision depuis le départ. Nous n'avions pas à nous en mêler. Pourtant... Je t'avoue que cela m'intrigue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue ?

\- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas ressenti ? Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour nous dissimuler cela ? J'aurais dû sentir son aura faiblir.

\- Elle n'est pas magique, c'est peut-être pour ça.

Le magicien ferma les yeux tout en réfléchissant profondément à la question. Tomoyo n'avait pas de pouvoirs. C'était une personne pure et humaine. Seulement, Eriol savait par expérience qu'il était capable de ressentir les auras des autres, sentir leurs sentiments, leurs présences. Il pensait l'avoir fait avec la jeune femme. Seulement...Seulement...il ne comprenait plus où les choses avaient été différentes.

\- Tu as peut-être volontairement voulu oublier la magie.

Eriol sursauta alors, les yeux ouverts, choqués, réveillés. Presque paralysés dans le vide. Spinel fut étonné par ce revirement de situation. Il ne savait pas quand il avait vu son maître dans cet état. Jamais peut-être. Peut-être...

Et la réincarnation comprit. Le magicien savait ce qui avait provoqué tout cela. Le garçon laissa son regard se poser sur le dehors de la fenêtre précipitamment et attendit une confirmation à son impression.

Eriol réalisa alors.

Tout à coup…

Il pleuvait.

* * *

\- Est-ce tu n'aurais pas vu Toya, par hasard ?

Voir Nakuru se présenter de cette manière n'avait rien de surprenant, c'était son style. Apparaitre, sortie dont ne sait où, arrivée à un moment fatidique et qu'on n'espérait aucunement. Toutefois, la voir si souriante avait de quoi déstabiliser Yukito pour une fois. Il ne s'était décidément pas attendu à ça de sa part.

\- Toya ? Non, pas aujourd'hui...Il doit certainement essayer de remonter le moral de sa sœur. C'est terrible ce qui arrive.

Lui aussi était triste, perturbé de voir une si jeune fille comme Tomoyo se battre contre une maladie qu'il n'avait même pas soupçonné.

\- Cela m'étonne que tu sois si heureuse.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Il ne saisit rien de son comportement, le trouvant absurde, limite irréel. Même Yué, bien que silencieux, ressentait un malaise également face à ce visage si radieux et enjoué.

\- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire cette tête, Yukito. Tu ne devras plus m'affronter et perdre face à moi désormais.

Yué intervint soudainement tant il était bouleversé malgré lui par l'attitude de son double, de son adversaire, de l'être qui lui ressemblait le plus au monde et qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre aujourd'hui. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu avais raison, mon cher Yué. Je dois l'avouer.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Il n'y a pas que le combat qui permette de se retrouver. Il y a d'autres moyens pour parvenir à protéger les autres. Je l'ai compris grâce à toi. Alors, merci !

Et elle disparut, comme toujours.

En un coup de vent plein d'incompréhension.

* * *

\- Je vais me sacrifier !

Elle l'avait dit entre quelques paroles banales, entre leurs disputes si régulières, entre des propos incohérents. Pensait-elle peut-être qu'il ne l'entendrait pas ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'une phrase comme celle-ci pouvait être dissimulable entre quelques mots anodins ? Cette fille était décidément bien stupide...

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?!

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la peau quelque peu bronzée frappa de ses poings puissants la table. Il fit sursauter Nakuru qui le regarda ébahie un instant. Toya était là, debout, énervé, agressif... Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir aussi furieux. Une telle rage émanait de lui, une colère presque brûlante. Et celle-ci lui était destinée. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains sourit sinistrement. Elle avait réussi à mettre Toya en colère tellement de fois, l'énervant constamment, s'agrippant à son cou, l'empêchant de révéler la vérité à Yukito par le passé. Nakuru avait été énervante, fatigante...Pourtant, cela avait été sa mission, elle s'y conformait et la réalisait avec le plus grand soin. Mais les choses avaient changé...

Elle était revenue pour quelques semaines. Des vacances. Des retrouvailles. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son jeu allait durer aussi naturellement, presque instinctivement. Elle était faite pour énerver Toya, pour l'empêcher d'être aussi calme et sérieux que d'habitude. Elle était idéale pour pimenter sa journée et la rendre différente chaque jour à ses yeux. Nakuru l'avait compris en revenant ici.

Pourtant...

Juste une fois. Juste maintenant…Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'énerve pas. Qu'il saisisse, qu'il réalise, qu'il comprenne...

\- Te sacrifier ? Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?!

Sa colère ne diminuait pas d'un volume. Elle paraissait augmenter avec les secondes passées. Toya grinça des dents, énervé au possible face à cette fille qui le regardait avec un air surpris, peut-être même peiné. Elle le mettait toujours en rogne. Toujours. Même lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle n'avait pas arrêté bien que sa mission soit finie. Nakuru n'arrêta pas de la persécuter, de le harceler en lui sautant dessus et en criant son nom à tout bout de champ.

\- Je veux sauver Tomoyo.

Alors...Pourquoi son attitude lui mettait les nerfs à vif ? Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur tambouriner plus fort, beaucoup trop fort ? Pourquoi avoir les membres qui tremblaient de rage ? Comment se faisait-il que ses yeux soient si étincelants, si ardents ?

Pourquoi alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'idiote, qu'elle ne jouait pas à la gamine amoureuse et possessive, pourquoi...pourquoi était-il tellement en colère ?

\- Je veux faire quelque chose pour Eriol.

Eriol...

Instinctivement, Toya se renfrogna. Nakuru était liée à ce garçon. Il était son maître, son ami peut-être aussi, mais son maître avant tout. Elle lui était entièrement dévouée, aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. La jeune femme qui lui tapait tant sur les nerfs ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour satisfaire son maître dévoué. Toya soupira ennuyé...Comment pouvait-il lutter ?

\- En disparaissant, je donnerai une quantité suffisante d'énergie pour que Sakura puisse créer une carte. La carte qui sauvera Tomoyo. La carte de la guérison que nous pourrons utiliser pour qu'Eriol puisse retrouver le sourire.

Nakuru souriait joyeusement convaincue que son choix était le bon. Elle n'avait rien à perdre après tout. Elle n'était qu'un être créé de toutes pièces. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'identité ici, aucune vie véritable, n'avait pas à se sentir liée aux autres. Son maître seul était son véritable lien et elle ferait tout pour le rendre heureux. Ruby Moon a été créée pour ça...

\- Tu es stupide ! Tu crois qu'on va accepter ça ?! Sakura ne le fera jamais ! Eriol non plus !

\- Pour le moment, c'est toi qui ne sembles pas l'accepter.

Toya vit qu'elle répliquait. Il constata bien qu'il marchait sur un terrain glissant. Un lieu où il n'aurait pas cru entrer. Un endroit où avec cette fille il se sentait tout à coup isolé. Le garçon secoua la tête en soupirant bruyamment. Il aurait voulu extérioriser cette fureur au fond de lui, cette peine aussi, ce ressentiment. Il avait tellement de mal. Il ne savait pas si prendre trop peu habitué à montrer ses sentiments véritables.

\- Toya, je ne suis pas humaine. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais à vrai dire, il côtoyait les esprits, la magie depuis si longtemps que cela ne lui posait plus de problèmes à présent. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question si évidente ? Dans quel but ?

\- De ce fait, ma vie a moins de sens que celle d'un humain. Mon existence a moins d'importance que ta vie à toi, par exemple. Me sacrifier n'est pas un problème, tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Tu es totalement folle ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un qui vient de me dire qu'il va se suicider ?!

Nakuru le regarda alors profondément. D'un regard intense et majestueux. Ses yeux ne ressemblaient plus en rien à ceux de la jeune femme qu'elle était habituellement. Ils étaient magiques, presque mythiques. Différents des siens.

Et d'un coup, une lueur jaillit de partout.

Une étincelle de pouvoir se manifesta devant le jeune homme.

Et d'un coup, il la vit...

Elle...

Elle l'être magique, elle qui semblait si calme et puissante.

Elle qui paraissait froide et imperturbable...

Ruby Moon.

Toya guetta alors la figure qui virevoltait à quelques centimètres du sol. Cette silhouette qui, tel un papillon, semblait prendre un envol si beau et envoûtant à la fois. Le fils Kinomoto sentit son cœur palpiter, s'affoler et ses yeux s'agiter, fascinés. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge paralysant ses mots. Son âme semblait subjuguée.

\- Pourquoi...Est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Elle posa un instant ses pupilles indéchiffrables sur lui. Sur le garçon qui semblait avoir tant d'importance pour elle...Non, qui en avait pour Nakuru. Quelqu'un qu'elle était lorsque ça l'arrangeait. Ruby Moon fixa Toya en silence ménageant ses paroles, ne lui offrant que très peu de ce qu'il voulait obtenir.

\- Nakuru n'existe que parce que j'en avais besoin. Elle n'existe pas vraiment, elle n'est qu'une identité parmi tant d'autres. La Nakuru que tu apprécies tant ne vit pas, elle n'a fait qu'exister un court instant. Je veux que tu le comprennes, Toya...

Il contemplait l'être qui lui parlait de sa voix douce, mais précise. Pas une hésitation, pas un tremblement. Ruby Moon semblait maîtriser tout ce qui l'entourait, même ce garçon. Toya le réalisa brusquement. Cela l'ennuyait, le désarmait. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible...Comment avait-il changé autant ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit à cause de ses pouvoirs qui lui manquaient ? Se pourrait-il qu'il devienne si faible et inoffensif devant une femme à cause de cela ? De la magie ? Était-ce probable ou ridicule ?

\- Ne te mets plus au travers de ma route.

Toya déglutit quelque peu. Son timbre était devenu quelque peu menaçant, espiègle et déterminé. La gardienne était revenue. Prête à tout pour réussir la mission qu'elle s'était confiée. Confiante dans la réussite imminente de ses projets. Ruby Moon était pourtant Nakuru. Son visage et ses attitudes ne trompaient pas le garçon. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui hurler dessus et l'envoyer paître ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si impuissant ?

\- C'est un conseil, mon cher Toya...

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments pour la dissuader de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Peut-être qu'il ne possédait pas les mots suffisants pour lui donner une raison de rester en vie. Peut-être que...

Toya fit une chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir fait un jour...

Il abandonna.

* * *

Shaolan et Meiling étaient partis en Chine, aussi précipitamment que Meiling était apparue. Obtenir des informations supplémentaires était leur seul but à présent. Rien d'autre ne comptait, car l'heure n'était à rien d'autre. Leur amie agonisait. Elle mourrait. Et eux, si forts, si magiques, n'avaient rien vu, rien entrevu.

Sakura, quant à elle, restait là, méditait, se lamentait, tentant de trouver une solution. Assise dans la pénombre de sa chambre, ses larmes lui étouffaient le cœur. Elle qui était une magicienne si puissante, elle se sentit néanmoins si indigne d'être l'amie de Tomoyo aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur l'être magique qui la regardait calmement sans rien lui dire pendant de brèves secondes.

\- Nakuru ?

Ce fut la voix triste et désemparée de la magicienne qui confirma le choix de Ruby Moon. C'est en effet, en la voyant avachie par terre, au milieu de ses cartes, en voyant des pleurs qu'elle ne supportait plus, en constatant sa souffrance et son impuissance, que la jeune femme à la longue chevelure comprit.

\- Oui, c'est moi Sakura.

La gardienne lui sourit joyeuse. Elle semblait être le contraste l'une de l'autre. Le parfait opposé. La chasseuse de cartes se leva péniblement et passa sa main à ses yeux essayant d'essuyer les larmes soumises qu'elle avait versées. La jeune fille semblait être en mauvais état, morte de chagrin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tu es au courant que... ?

Sa voix se précipita, agitée, pressée. La jeune Kinomoto était angoissée par la tragédie qui se présentait à elle. Elle paraissait également choquée du sourire ravi qu'on lui témoignait alors qu'elle se sentait si abattue, quasi sans vie. Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

\- Oui. Je suis là pour ça, au fait.

\- Comment ça ?

Nakuru sourit confiante. Elle avait réussi à intéresser profondément la maîtresse des cartes. Elle voyait une lueur intéressée jaillissant de ses yeux émeraude. Une lueur d'espoir.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais incapable de créer une carte.

Sakura confirma en baissant la tête honteuse. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer. Comment était-elle censée être si puissante alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de sauver sa meilleure amie, un être tellement essentiel à son bonheur ?

\- C'est parce que l'équilibre sera de nouveau rompu que tu ne le peux pas.

Les yeux allumés d'interrogation se posèrent sur Nakuru brusquement. La chasseuse semblait plonger dans l'incompréhension totale.

\- Mais oui, souviens-toi de la carte scellée. Elle a été créée pour qu'il y ait un équilibre.

Cette carte qui lui avait valu le sacrifice de son sentiment le plus cher. Le sentiment qui lui avait permis de remporter de si grands combats, de si grandes victoires. Cet amour qui s'était lié au néant. Cet espoir qui s'était créé comme par magie, ranimant la flamme éteinte de son cœur.

\- Il suffit juste que tu sacrifies autre chose pour créer une nouvelle carte. Cela équilibrera ta création et tu pourras guérir Tomoyo.

\- Sacrifier quelque chose ? Quoi ? Je...

Et soudain, le doute. L'affreux doute de revenir au passé. Au moment où elle avait fait ce choix si inhumain et abjecte. Le sacrifice d'une part d'elle-même. Le renoncement de son âme.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Kaho m'a dit que je suffirai.

Nakuru s'approcha alors de l'enfant aux cheveux couleur de miel. Elle paraissait avoir grandi depuis la dernière fois, à moins que ce ne soient les larmes et la tristesse qui l'avaient fait grandir trop vite. Sakura guetta la jeune femme sans comprendre.

\- Je vais me sacrifier, Sakura. C'est ma mission à présent. Et si tu tiens à Tomoyo, tu feras ce que je te demande.

\- Et Eriol ? Spinel ? Et Toya... ?

Sa voix trembla à l'évocation de son frère. Il allait être effondré, même si il ne lui aurait jamais avoué la vérité. Nakuru sourit doucement en pensant au jeune garçon.

\- Toya a compris. Tu dois en faire autant.

Elle revoit sa tête baissée, ses yeux vaincus, son corps résigné.

Toya avait tout compris, elle en était persuadée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Se sacrifier**

Elle était là. Face à lui. Les yeux secs. Le sourire facile, léger. Le regard sérieux, intéressé, impatient. Elle se trouvait là avec ses longues boucles de cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches. Elle se tenait droite attendant son jugement, attendant une action venant de lui, désireuse de le voir réagir. Mais en la fixant ainsi, Eriol ne savait plus quoi déclarer. Quelque chose s'était cassé. Quelque chose était mort. Et heureusement, ce n'était pas encore elle...Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il patienta. Que faire dans ce genre de situation ?

\- Je l'ai appris il y a quelques mois...avant que tu n'arrives.

Tomoyo cherchait un contact avec Eriol. Il évitait cependant de la regarder. Il n'était pas prêt à la voir mourir. Est-ce que cela l'étonnait ? Non. Bien évidemment. Leur relation avait toujours était si sous-entendue, si discrète, même dans leurs cœurs à eux, préférant ne pas s'avouer véritablement ce qui les traversaient jour après jour pour ne pas dépasser la limite. Mais aujourd'hui, ne le pouvaient-ils vraiment pas ?

\- J'ai choisi de vivre ainsi. Je n'ai pas de regret.

Comment aurait-elle pu envisager de se laisser guider par ses sentiments, y répondre et se dévoiler dans l'état où elle était ? Avec quelle audace et égoïsme aurait-elle pu parler avec Eriol, lui transmettre une part si intime de son âme, lui avouer tout ce mal qui l'environnait et emprisonnait son corps ?

\- Est-ce que tu ne voulais pas guérir ? Pas… vivre Tomoyo ?

Eriol plongea ses grands yeux peinés sur elle, immortalisant sa gracieuse silhouette dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il voulait lui parler, lui demander, poser ses questions, mais il émit une certaine réserve tout de même, essaya de canaliser ses émotions sans le laisser déborder pour autant. Après tout, il était connu pour son calme et son contrôle. Changer maintenant ne serait pas une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, n'était-il pas déjà changé ?

\- J'en rêvais, mais je ne pouvais pas. On ne peut pas toujours changer les choses d'un coup de baguette magique.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait réalisé il y a quelque temps ? Que face à Tomoyo, il n'était plus un être magique, qu'il avait uniquement utilisé la magie récemment, c'était pour elle. La pluie. Le film. Son désir de la rendre heureuse n'avait-il pas pris le pas sur tout le reste ?

Elle l'avait changé. Tomoyo lui avait permis de redevenir le jeune garçon qu'il avait le droit d'être. Il était redevenu Eriol pour quelques temps. Un être sans magie, un homme sans être l'ombre d'un autre. Un être qui se disait entier. Un être plein de lui-même. Et c'était grâce à cette jeune femme...Alors, comment pouvait-il la regarder dorénavant ? Il détourna brusquement la tête. Il ne pouvait décidément plus.

\- J'ai caché cela pour préserver une image parfaite de moi-même. Egoïstement. Je voulais être humble avant de mourir. Mais...je n'y suis pas arrivée. J'ai fait exactement le contraire. J'ai faibli. J'ai menti. J'ai perdu confiance.

Eriol savait que c'était un moyen pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau, pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui et qu'il puisse enfin l'affronter. Pourtant, il s'en sentait incapable. Il se sentait minable. Faible. Inutile. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti ça, ce dégoût de lui-même. Ce manque de confiance. Sa trop petite foi. Jamais, il n'avait été si vulnérable. Elle l'avait véritablement changé jusqu'au bout. Il ne sut si c'était une bonne chose pour autant.

Tomoyo ferma les yeux douloureusement, se replongea dans ses sentiments contradictoires de ces derniers mois, elle avait du mal à rester debout sans flancher. Se livrer de cette façon, ce n'était pas elle, elle détestait ça, cependant c'était devant Eriol. Devant celui qu'elle avait fait venir de l'autre côté du monde uniquement pour lui dire au revoir. Adieu.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien jouer du piano pour moi ?

Eriol entendait de son timbre de voix empli de larmes qui menaçaient de couler, sentait son cœur palpiter à force de l'imaginer seule avec son désespoir. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à contempler son teint blafard et l'imaginer disparaître bientôt, à jamais. Il n'en était pas encore capable. Mais il ferait un effort. Par respect pour elle. Pour eux.

\- Bien sûr...

Était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait encore lui offrir ?

* * *

C'était le moment pour elles de se confronter. Seule à seule. Ensemble. Elles se sont toujours encouragées, elles ont toujours été d'un soutien inégalable l'une pour l'autre. Leur relation s'apparentait plus à celle de deux sœurs qu'à celle de simples cousines. Elles étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, se complétant, se reflétant leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Elles étaient enfin réunies.

Sakura s'effondra alors devant Tomoyo tant elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la situation dans laquelle son amie les avait tous plongés. Sans rien dire. Pas un mot. Pas une plainte. Juste un silence qui s'était tu récemment.

\- Tomoyo… Je n'arrive pas à créer la carte que je t'ai promise ! Tu comprends, Tomoyo ! Tu comprends ?!

Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt alors qu'ils avaient peut-être encore une chance d'échapper à ce cauchemar ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant alors que le temps manquait et les possibilités d'agir s'amoindrissaient ?

\- Nakuru veut se sacrifier pour me le permettre !

La malade sentit son cœur s'arrêter brutalement, choquée par cette révélation dont elle ne se doutait aucunement. Et puis revinrent alors des paroles lointaines. Des mots qu'elle avait entendu prononcer, mais qui ne la marquèrent qu'à cet unique moment.

_« Je ne connais pas la mort. »_

Cela avait été les mots de Nakuru alors qu'elle se confiait sur sa mère, alors que le sujet si tabou de la mort s'était pourtant immiscé dans leur conversation.

\- Pourquoi Tomoyo ? Pourquoi tu as gardé cela pour toi ?

Elle hurlait presque, les pupilles remplies de larmes désemparée et inquiète de l'avenir. Leur avenir qui leur avait semblé à portée de mains, si possible, si proche. Tomoyo sentit sa salive passer difficilement dans les parois de sa gorge tant voir son amie se mettre dans cet état avait quelque chose d'extrêmement déroutant, déplaisant.

\- Je suis désolée, Sakura. Je n'ai pas parlé de ma maladie...Et j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, mais…

\- Tu savais que je devrais sacrifier quelque chose de précieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'en as pas parlé, n'est-ce pas Tomoyo ?

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler alors qu'elle-même aurait voulu qu'on en fasse de même pour elle. Mais Sakura avait compris. Au fond, elle avait supposé que son mutisme n'était pas là pour leur faire du mal, bien au contraire, pour les épargner. Pour les protéger. Avait-elle sacrifié sa seule chance de survie pour leur bien à tous ? Était-ce possible ? Après tout, Kaho avait essayé de trouver une solution, avait cherché des semaines durant un autre résultat, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique moyen de sauver Tomoyo.

\- Tu voulais te sacrifier toi aussi, Tomoyo.

Pour éviter la peine et éviter d'aller à l'encontre du destin.

Un sacrifice.

Le sien.

* * *

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de la voir s'asseoir à une table du restaurant dans lequel il travaillait depuis des mois et commander un thé léger, juste pour les apparences, certainement. Toya eut un sentiment étrange étreindre ses poumons lui donnant une envie d'étouffer. Il décida de prendre sa pause, sachant pertinemment que Tomoyo était venue le voir lui, expressément.

\- Bonjour.

\- Tomoyo ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'ai appris que tu travaillais ici.

\- C'est juste. Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là.

\- En fait, je voulais te voir Toya.

\- C'est sans doute la première fois.

La dernière aussi, pensa-t-il tristement...

Tomoyo ressentit un malaise s'installer entre eux et décida d'être directe et ne pas faire perdre plus de temps au jeune homme. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas défini tout ce qu'elle désirait faire en venant ici, n'avait-elle pas trouvé le courage nécessaire pour abandonner la seule possibilité qu'elle avait encore d'aller mieux ?

\- J'ai appris ce que Nakuru voulait faire.

Il sursauta alors. Choqué d'entendre ce nom si familier dans la bouche de la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Il regarda Tomoyo sinistrement surpris. Elle semblait plus pâle qu'habituellement, plus faible. Pourtant, elle était venue le voir ici, pour lui parler de quelque chose qui le déstabilisait totalement.

\- Et je me suis demandé pourquoi personne ne semblait vouloir l'en empêcher.

\- Comment ça, personne ?!

\- Sakura essaie de trouver une solution. Shaolan aussi est retourné en Chine avec Meiling pour recueillir des informations. Nakuru et Spinel sont partis voir Kaho il y a quelques temps...Mais, je ne pense pas que sacrifier une personne pour en sauver une autre soit très juste.

Toya s'emballait pourtant, malgré un air qu'il tentait de garder indifférent. Il se remémora l'apparition de Ruby Moon, ses menaces, son désir de sauver Tomoyo et Eriol d'un chagrin qu'il trouva égoïste. Cela l'énervait toujours d'y repenser. De revoir cette scène dans la tête et se souvenir qu'il avait également abandonné l'idée de dissuader Nakuru de mourir.

\- Nakuru dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas de se sacrifier parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

Tomoyo constata les yeux fuyants de Toya et eut un air peiné. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils avec Nakuru à ne pas se parler, à ne pas se montrer honnête ? Pourquoi faisait-il l'erreur qu'ils lui reprochaient tous d'avoir fait les concernant ?

\- Mais, cela ne dérange vraiment personne qu'elle se sacrifie comme ça ?

\- Demande à son maître adoré.

Alors Tomoyo comprit. Le fin mot du problème. Le nœud qui s'était formé dans le ventre de Toya et l'empêchait de respirer calmement.

\- Eriol n'est pas au courant.

\- Comment ça ?

Un nœud qu'elle s'apprêtait à délier.

\- C'est une décision personnelle et non pas une mission, Toya. Nakuru veut juste éviter que les gens soient attristés par ma mort. Eriol, Sakura, toi aussi sûrement...Et puis voir Sakura triste ne pourra pas te rendre heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Toya releva ses yeux vers sa cousine et eut un air désolé devant cet être si fragile qu'il ne pouvait pas aider. Qui était pourtant venu ici pour lui parler, lui ouvrir les yeux et l'empêcher de se renfermer sur lui-même comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. S'ouvrir à la réalité et à la décision de Nakuru. Avoir la solution à ce problème tapi dans un coin de sa tête et qu'il ne voulait pas affronté.

\- Tomoyo...Cela ne me fait pas plaisir de te savoir malade. Et je pense que tu le sais.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je sais qu'au fond, tu ne veux pas que Nakuru disparaisse non plus, pas vrai ?

* * *

En rentrant de son travail, Toya rencontra Yué. L'opposé de son ami Yukito, un être beaucoup plus froid et moins attentionné, mais qui le regardait d'une manière qu'il comprit comme inquiète.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

C'était le double magique de Ruby Moon. Un être censé la comprendre bien plus que lui, et cette impression l'agaçait un peu, sans qu'il se l'avoue. Pourquoi se sentait-il à l'écart de toutes les personnes qui avaient un lien avec Nakuru ? Pourquoi inconsciemment avait-il la sensation d'être de trop et que cela le dérangeait ?

Yué, Eriol… C'étaient des êtres magiques alors que lui, ne l'était pas. C'était un humain entouré de magie, mais était-ce que recherchait Nakuru ? Une normalité humaine ? Était-ce pourquoi elle s'accrochait à lui, rendait ses journées agaçantes et troublantes en même temps ? Pourquoi l'embêter si elle n'en éprouvait pas de la satisfaction ? Pourquoi s'attachait-elle à ce besoin d'être proche de lui, toujours prêt de lui ? Vivante et souriante. Satisfaite de pouvoir partager un moment ensemble. N'agissait-elle pas comme une humaine en soi ?

\- Je dois faire quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Il avait envie d'en rire, gêné, mais fier de pouvoir enfin agir sans baisser les bras. Pouvoir de ses bras faibles et humains empêcher la destruction de Nakuru. Etre capable de l'arrêter dans sa décision par de simples mots. Pas de magie. Juste lui. Qui parle. Qui avoue. Et lui fait entendre ce qu'elle désire, pour une fois.

* * *

\- Je ne peux pas te comprendre.

Nakuru fronça finement son sourcil, étonnée par cette réponse et l'apparition si soudaine et essoufflée de Toya devant la maison des Daidoji. Elle avait senti l'appeler, instinctivement malgré l'heure tardive. Elle attendit l'explication du garçon calmement parce qu'elle était un peu trop surprise pour y mettre des éclaircissements plus logiques.

\- Elle fait partie de toi maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle ne réalisait pas encore la raison de cette déclaration. Toya ici. Toya qui lui parlait et s'expliquait. Se confessait et répondait à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit récemment et qu'il avait tu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je veux qu'elle reste ici autant que toi. Je ne veux pas la voir mourir.

Ce garçon qui avait couru pour la voir, lui avouer, lui faire comprendre enfin pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas disparaître. Pourquoi elle n'avait plus le droit de se sacrifier et de mourir.

\- Même si elle ne fait qu'exister, je veux qu'elle le fasse ici avec nous, avec moi.

Ses yeux qui la contemplaient avec détermination et courage, son regard qui lui faisait réaliser les sentiments qui l'animaient.

\- C'est ça qu'il faut que tu comprennes.

Toya savait exactement les arguments qu'il devait utiliser, il avait conscience que seuls ces mots pourraient un tant soit peu provoquer un geste chez la gardienne qui n'avait jamais été provoqué par personne.

Et là...quelque chose se matérialisa sur la joue de Ruby Moon.

Une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible.

Une larme.

Un signe de son humanité.

Une larme qui signait la fin de son combat.

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps Sakura était plongée dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Kérobéros l'avait prévenu que cela serait difficile de l'atteindre. Qu'elle paraissait être dans un « autre-monde », une sorte d'univers où elle s'était réfugiée pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement. Toutefois, il lui fallait la réveiller. Faire ouvrir les yeux à la grande magicienne qu'elle était. Parce qu'elle seule pouvait encore agir. Les recherches qu'ils avaient faites avec Meiling n'avaient rien donné encore. Et bien que sa cousine soit restée au pays, obstinée à l'idée de trouver un remède dans les archives de leurs ancêtres, lui avait décidé de revenir à Tomoeda. Auprès de ses amis. Auprès de la fille qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

\- Sakura, je suis rentré.

Ses grands yeux émeraude le contemplèrent, guettant une réponse à sa question. Avait-il trouvé quelque chose ? Une information, un détail pour qu'elle puisse créer la carte sans détruire autre chose ? Elle sut que non. A sa mine défaite et résignée, Sakura comprit que tout était perdu et son cœur tambourina fort dans sa poitrine, prêt à se détacher de son corps pour de bon.

\- Tu as toujours trouvé la solution à chaque problème, même lorsque la situation était désespérée.

A genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la chasseuse fixa le sol, pensive.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Elle semblait vaincue, anéantie et cette vision lui fit du mal. La défaite, il avait appris qu'avec Sakura, elle n'existait pas. Qu'elle était courageuse, combattante et ne s'avouait pas à terre avant d'avoir lutté de toutes ses forces. Qu'était devenue cette fameuse magicienne qui avait chamboulé tout son univers ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix énervée. Elle le regarda alors, persuadée que Shaolan faisait cela dans un but concret. L'éveiller à la vie et à ses perspectives.

\- Tu ne vas pas laisser Tomoyo mourir, Sakura !

Lui ouvrir les yeux qu'elle tentait obstinément de garder fermés.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Ce n'est pas toi !

Elle ressentit à cet instant ce regain d'amour. Cette force qui anima son cœur au son de la voix de garçon. Sakura reprit du coup confiance en laissant s'installer en elle quelque chose qu'elle avait délibérément voulu chasser. Elle ressentit cet amour. Le sien. Celui qu'elle éprouva pour lui et Tomoyo. Cet espoir. Son envie de protéger tout le monde et ne pas les sacrifier.

\- Tu as raison.

Sa magie qui était censée être la réponse à tout.

\- Il faut que je me concentre...

A tous leurs maux.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.

Kingaaa


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Se laisser vivre

Tomoyo chantait. Sa voix délicate environnait à présent les murs de la maison, s'éloignant d'ici, se réfugiant à d'autres endroits où étaient les personnes qu'elle aimait. Pouvaient-ils entendre son chant, sa voix, son cri ? Entendaient-ils tout le désarroi contenu dans ses cordes vocales qu'elle aurait voulu délivrer de sa souffrance ? En repensant à toutes les personnes qu'elle allait abandonner, elle perçut sa propre voix vibrer. Hurler.

Toutefois, sa mère, Sakura, Eriol l'écoutaient-ils de la même manière ? N'était-ce pas une voix douce, une mélodie gracieuse les enveloppant pour les protéger de leurs tourments ? Tomoyo n'aspirait-elle pas à se dérober, anéantir la peur et la mort ? De sa simple voix, ne désirait-elle pas simplement apaiser leurs cœurs de toute cette douleur présente et à venir ? Alors que tous luttaient avec sa révélation, son chant n'était-ce pas la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore leur offrir ? Un air salvateur et sécurisant.

Elle aurait voulu, du moins, l'espérer un peu.

* * *

Eriol était assis sur le fauteuil que Tomoyo lui avait proposé d'utiliser, sachant qu'il avait ses petites habitudes. C'était, en effet, une de ses vieilles traditions. La sienne ? Il n'en était plus si sûr. Beaucoup de choses étaient guidées par son instinct, par son passé, par la vie d'un autre aussi...

Il ne détourna pas le regard lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Tomoyo entrait doucement de sa grâce naturelle, de ses pas lents et délicats. Tomoyo semblait voler à sa rencontre, emportée par le vent et l'air de la pièce. Tomoyo approchait lentement comme soulevée de terre et amenée à ses côtés. Elle était si discrète que ses pas ne furent qu'un murmure à peine audible. Pourtant, lui, il les connaissait par cœur. Eriol s'était habitué à les sentir venir, à anticiper ses fins rapprochements. Il les appréciait.

\- Je te dérange ?

Il avait été éduqué selon les bonnes manières. Il avait été élevé en Angleterre et se souvenait parfaitement de sa vie là-bas, de ses habitudes d'antan, de sa monotonie aussi...Il s'en rappelait très bien. C'est pourquoi, il tourna directement la tête vers son hôte. Les deux paires d'yeux sombres se sondèrent un instant. Ils se guettaient, patientaient, prévoyaient... se comprenaient.

\- Non, bien évidement.

Il connaissait la raison de sa venue. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore lui donner : son acceptation. Eriol n'était pas encore prêt pour cette odieuse révélation, cette cruelle réalisation. C'était étrange comme parfois, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans cette maison, ne jamais avoir cohabité avec elle, ne pas avoir partagé son quotidien, son entourage et sa vie. Était-ce une erreur pour lui d'être venu ?

Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle le voyait. Elle avait appris à le voir avec le temps. Ce temps passé ici ensemble. Tomoyo voyait aussi la réponse muette de ce garçon. Il n'était pas prêt, pas préparé à la recevoir, à avoir cette discussion. Pas encore. Peut-être ne le serait-il jamais ? La chanteuse le comprenait. A sa place, elle n'aurait peut-être pas réagi autrement. Pourtant, elle aurait espéré, aimé, désiré...ne pas regretter l'avoir informé.

\- Il ne pleut plus.

Ce ne fut qu'un constat. Banal, sans intérêt. Pourtant, ce fut un procédé spécial qu'ils avaient pour communiquer. Ils ne parlaient jamais sans sous-entendu, sans secrets. Ils avaient toujours dialogué ainsi, avec des paroles masquées par le mensonge. Tous les deux. Tous les deux s'étaient menti depuis le tout début. Ils s'en rendaient compte seulement maintenant.

\- Le soleil semble briller. Mais je me demandais juste pour combien de temps, Tomoyo...Combien ?

Elle en baissa la tête. Incapable de soutenir son regard si direct et si franc. Un regard trop fort pour elle. Des yeux qui la jugeaient, qui lui posaient des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ? Pourquoi autant de changements ? Comment pouvait-on transformer quelqu'un à un point tel qu'il n'était plus capable de se reconnaître lui-même ? Comment la vie pouvait-elle changer d'une manière si brutale ?

\- Il faut être patient. Même après la pluie, le soleil revient. Il revient toujours même si son éclat ne nous semble pas familier. Est-ce que tu me comprends, Eriol ? Est-ce que tu me comprends vraiment ?

* * *

Eriol observait Tomoyo, assise sur son lit, silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher à présent. Tentait-il d'imprégner son visage dans ses plus précieux souvenirs ? Il se sentait inoffensif, troublé par sa propre attitude, mais étrangement serein. Il s'interrogeait de la situation inédite dans laquelle il avait été plongé.

Il ressentait également le potentiel magique de Sakura qui essayait au loin de créer une carte. Obstinément. Aveuglément. Tentant par tous les moyens inimaginables de faire face à la vérité et s'y opposer avec la hargne dont elle avait l'habitude. Il comprenait tout de même tout ce que cela impliquait, cette manipulation surnaturelle du destin.

Le magicien repensait alors au sacrifice désiré de Nakuru dont Tomoyo lui avait parlé, il remarqua que lui, contrairement à sa gardienne n'avait jamais vraiment montré son attachement aux autres de cette façon alors que c'était lui, qui était censé être l'humain. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce que cette jeune femme qui commençait à somnoler dans sa chambre lui avait prévu comme épreuve difficile ? Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il n'avait plus le temps de lui exprimer son attachement ?

Eriol contemplait Tomoyo dormir doucement, alors qu'elle avait lutté pour se maintenir éveillée lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Son corps était si fragile, son état si catastrophique, si loin de la vie qui l'animait auparavant. Pourquoi avait-elle désiré maintenir le secret de sa condamnation ? Pour les épargner… vraiment ?

Pourquoi voulait-elle cacher cela ? Pourquoi masquer délibérément la réalité ? Pourquoi anéantir la vérité d'un tel poids ? Pourquoi ? C'était une question qui revenait abusivement en tête à Eriol sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Tomoyo avait tenté de lui expliquer, cependant, il n'avait pas été réceptif à son explication. Elle étalait son désir d'avoir voulu conserver quelque chose. Une image parfaite d'elle- même. Une image saine. Un tableau où il y avait un être vivant. Un être en vie...Elle. Peut-être désirait-elle sauver une part de dignité ? Une part de fantaisie qu'elle adorait généralement. Seulement, Eriol ne l'avait jamais vue si différente. Si étrangère à ce qu'elle était habituellement.

Tomoyo avait menti. Ouvertement. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait menti aux êtres qui lui faisaient le plus confiance. Ce n'était pas juste de sa part. C'était malhonnête...C'était un sacrifice.

Et il ne le comprenait que trop tard.

Si tard.

* * *

Eriol entendit la pluie qui se remettait à tomber et réalisa à nouveau l'importance de celle-ci dans leur histoire. Il se dit qu'il avait tout de même dévoilé quelques signes qu'il n'avait pas montrés par le passé envers qui que ce soit, envers elle. Cette pluie. Cette pluie qui devait faire place au soleil comme l'avait suggéré Tomoyo.

Il avait changé grâce à elle. Il était redevenu un être qui n'avait plus cette magie puissante qui l'environnait constamment. Un être...humain. Il était lui-même. Tomoyo l'avait transformé sans cartes, sans pouvoir à part le sien...Celui qui était d'inspirer à chacun quelque chose de divin. Lorsqu'il la regardait, il sentait si apaisé. Il voyait une telle paix, une telle sérénité.

S'étant imprégné du visage endormi de Tomoyo, il se rapprocha alors de la fenêtre. D'un soupir las, fatigué, éreinté, il l'ouvrit grand.

\- As-tu déjà une idée de la manière dont cette histoire va se terminer ?

Tomoyo sourit, malicieusement facette à cette question à laquelle elle était sûre de devoir un jour répondre. Toutefois, elle tardait dans ses déclarations et ses explications, préférant ménager un suspens qu'elle trouvait divertissant.

\- Quelle question…

Son rire discret, mais troublant avait de quoi le faire sourire également. Bien sûr que Tomoyo avait pensé à la conclusion. A cette conclusion depuis le début.

\- Tu avais tout anticipé de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas, chère hôte ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un scénariste et un metteur en scène ne pensent pas à leur dernière prise, Eriol ?

Elle le taquinait gentiment, non sans amusement. Il se prit au jeu et se surprit à trouver cela agréable.

\- Ce film te tient à cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ferma alors ses yeux, soulagée de voir qu'Eriol comprenait ses sentiments. Son désir de les avoir tous près d'elle, son besoin d'immortaliser à jamais leurs présences et leurs forces. Son souhait ultime de les avoir à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire défaillante.

\- Essayons dans ce cas de bien terminer cette histoire. D'accord, Tomoyo ?

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de lui exprimer la joie qui l'avait animée en voyant cet éclat particulier dans ses yeux. Son sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle avait compris qu'il l'aiderait à réaliser son dernier projet de vie.

Eriol n'eut même pas l'occasion de lui dire à quel point il se sentit heureux rien qu'en la voyant ici, avec lui.

En vie.

* * *

La fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque et décidé. Il ne pleuvait pourtant plus. Il était tôt et le soleil commençait doucement à apparaître. Eriol regardait par la fenêtre, un léger sourire au coin. Il était pensif, mais attentif à ce qui apparaissait de l'autre côté de son univers. Soudain, Tomoyo était là, dans le jardin, entourée de ses belles fleurs dont elle lui avait fait les éloges.

Elle remarqua son regard perçant la sonder, la guetter et releva ses yeux en lui souriant doucement. Eriol lui sourit en retour. Tous les deux étaient à cet instant unique simplement heureux de s'être enfin compris. Après un temps incalculable, au-delà de la logique, Tomoyo se retourna avec lenteur, traversa le jardin sans se retourner et quitta la résidence. Eriol la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement de son champs de vision.

Le jeune homme refermait la fenêtre qu'il venait néanmoins d'ouvrir et se retourna en direction de son lit d'un air sinistre et peiné. La silhouette de Tomoyo ne dormait plus.

Et alors qu'un film s'enclencha quelque part, au loin, que l'écran de télévision affichait toute cette agitation magique et ses souvenirs construits, personne n'était plus là pour le regarder. L'écran resta allumé dans une pièce vide qui disparaissait dans le temps et l'espace.

Puis, vint un autre instant.

Celui où le film s'éteint. Le moment où le film se finit.

Où l'histoire se termine.

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi!

Kingaaa


End file.
